Loups Garous Grand Amour Gros Soucis
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles reviens deux ans après un terrible malheur qui l'a frappé personnellement, beaucoup de choses on change en deux, deux nouvelles familles se sont installées a BH, les Argent et les Hale, son ancien groupe a été divisé, alors qu'il essaye de retrouver une vie normal se battant contre ses démons intérieurs, l'amour décide de lui jouer des tours. AU, Sterek.
1. Prologue

Salut mes loups, voici un test, une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête, elle est en cours d'écriture et ma beta étant malade la corrigera plus tard.

C'est une fiction AU avec toutes les famille au grand complet, si elle vous plait faites le moi savoir, savoir si je l'écris ou pas.

* * *

Chapitre 00 - Prologue

Retour Au Bercail

Jackson attend avec une certaine impatience, il trépigne, sautille sur lui-même, il a attendu deux ans, deux longues années depuis leur dernière étreinte juste avant que son ami d'enfance ne soit envoyé dans l'établissement pour mineur en difficulté psychologique le plus coté de la côte a Sacramento.

Ils n'ont eut aucun contact physique depuis deux ans, seuls les lettres étaient autorisés, Jackson lui en envoyé deux tous les mois, Jackson ne voulait pas qu'il pense que malgré la distance, il s'éloignerai l'un de l'autre.

Jackson Whittemore fais partie de la haute société de Beacon Hills, il avait tout a son avantage, un physique de dieu grec, grand blond les yeux bleu avec une musculature bien développé grâce a son entrainement de Lacrosse, son père, Calvin Whittemore, est un avocat réputé et craint et sa mère, Moira Whittemore, l'adjointe du maire de Beacon Hills, une femme froide en apparence mais tendre et généreuse, il l'avait connu lors de sa rentrée a l'école primaire, et depuis ce jour là, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

A ses côtés, les deux autres membres qui compose leur quatuor, Lydia Martin fille du maire, Madame Martin Natalie, est une jolie blonde vénitienne au QI aussi impressionnant que son dressing, et Isaac Lahey, fils de Wesley Lahey chef de brigades des pompiers, une grand blond aux cheveux bouclés, et aux yeux de biche.

A deux mètres de lui, les parents de son meilleur ami, attendent aussi, Claudia Stilinski, proviseur du Lycée de BH, est nerveuse, son fils n'avait pas voulut la voir les six derniers mois, elle a peur qu'il ne lui en veuille car c'est elle qui avait décidé de l'envoyer loin d'eux dans ce centre, mais elle l'avait fais pour l'aider a dépassé son traumatisme et sa folie autodestructrice après l'accident.

John Stilinski, Shérif de la ville, attend patiemment droit et sans expression sur le visage, on peux le croire froid et sans aucuns sentiments, mais au fond de lui, ses sentiments fond des montagnes russes, sa joie de retrouver son fils se mêle a sa peur de voir son fils le déteste ou même le haïr.

Plus loin, caché derrière un arbre, Scott McCall, fils de l'infirmière en chef du Beacon Hills Hospital, attend lui aussi l'arrivé du jeune homme tant attendu, mais pour d'autres raisons, il veux le voir, comprendre "pourquoi lui".

_ **Le bus numéro 25432 en provenance de Sacramento centre et a destination de Beacon Hills, arrive en gare** , annonce la voix féminine sortant du mégaphone de la gare routière.

Isaac prit Jackson et Lydia par les mains, son cœur fit des vrilles et des loopings, Jackson resserre sa prise, Lydia caresse du pouce la main du jeune bouclé.

Le bus se gare et laisse une flopée de personnes sortir.

Jackson lâche la main d'Isaac quand il l'aperçut sortit a son tour, les cheveux mi long attaché avec un élastique, un jean moulant noir ses éternelles converse montante bleu marine, un tee shirt rouge moulant avec l'effigie des Rolling Stone, une veste posé nonchalamment sur son épaule, un sac de voyage noir dans l'autre main.

Quand le jeune homme aperçut les trois jeunes, un sourire mutin apparut sur son visage, ses yeux couleur whisky s'illuminèrent et il se mit a courir et sauta dans les bras de Jackson.

il se mit a pleurer, Jackson serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, Lydia posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et Isaac lui prit une main et la serra.

_ **Désole de vous interrompre les jeunes** , le shérif cassa leur moment, **mais vous êtes en week end, donc vous aurez le temps de vous voir demain et après demain**...

_ **Je dors chez Jackson ce soir** , déclara Stiles sans se retourner vers son père, **je ne rentrerais pas du week end** , …...

_ **Stiles, je ne crois pas**...

_ **Je rentrerais dimanche midi, pour le dejeuner et pour mettre en ordre mes affaires, continue a Stiles** interrompant sa mère.

_ **Stiles**...

_ **NON** , cria Stiles, il se retourna vers ses parents, qui se mirent a reculer quand ils virent la colère déformer le visage de leur fils, **Non, ce soir je dors chez Jackson, demain je passe la journée avec MES amis, demain soir je sors en boite, et dimanche midi je serais présent pour VOTRE repas dominical, et a partir de lundi je reprend les cours, une fois par semaine j'ai droit a la psychologue, et aucune sortie pendant la semaine, c'est notre accord, j'ai droit de récupérer ma jeep, j'espère pour vous qu'elle est en bonne état.**

Stiles mit sa veste et partit déposer son sac de voyage dans la voiture de patrouille de son père, l'ouvrit et en sortit une pochette contenant sa tablette, son téléphone ainsi que les chargeur, son portefeuille et ses médicaments et ses clés.

_ **Bon je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, bon on peux y aller** , les trois jeunes attendent l'approbation gestuelle d'un des deux parents, Claudia hocha la tête malgré le regard triste qu'elle posa sur son fils qui l'ignorait purement et simplement, John se renfrogna mais abdiqua.

Les parents s'en allèrent laissant les quatre jeunes profiter de leur retrouvailles.

Au loin de nouveaux yeux observèrent les quatre jeunes rigoler, Scott vint le rejoindre.

_ **Alors c'est lui Stiles Stilinski ?** demanda une voix grave

_ **Oui** , répondit simplement Scott, pourquoi tu voulais absolument venir ici ce soir ?

_ **Se sont mes affaires, je voulais juste le voir, il me rappelle quelqu'un** , la voix grave se tut en reconnaissant le jeune homme, **c'est pas possible, c'est ….c'est pas lui, non ?**

Le jeune homme a la voix grave se redressa et partit en direction de chez lui, laissant Scott a ses questions.

Stiles se tourna vers l'endroit que venait de quitter Scott et son ami, tritura une bague toute simple en argent a son doigt, il se reconnecta a se amis qui parlait déjà de manger alors qu'il n'était que 17h.

Stiles sourit voyant ses trois amis comme s'ils ne s'étaient quitté que depuis deux jours, pourtant deux ans étaient passés, il se promit qu'il que cette année, il se consacrerait a ses amis et ses études, il était loin de se douter que son passé aller resurgir et foutre un sacré bordel dans sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Alors je continue ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 1

Un petit cadeau rien que pour vous, dites moi si ça vous plait toujours.

Tw appartient a Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et Cassandre, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, et pour la correction ma bêta s'en occupera quand elle ne sera plus malade.

* * *

 **LGGAGS - Chapitre 01**

 **Vieilles connaissances, Vieilles rancunes, nouveaux problèmes**

Stiles pose sa sacoche sur son bureau, sort son ordinateur de son sac de voyage que son père avait placé sur son lit, et le branche pour faire une visio conférence avec le seul ami qu'il s'était fais au centre, il le mis en route.

En attendant que son ami se connecte, il se déshabille, ne laissant que son boxer a motif de Batman.

Son corps avait bien évolué depuis ces deux années, quand il était arrivé au CPAEDP, il ressemblait a une crevette chétive, le sport lui avait permit de canaliser sa colère, il avait commencer par du cardio, puis il était passé a la musculation, il avait enchaîné avec du basket, de la Lacrosse, il a étudié le Taî Shi et le yoga, pratiquait l'escalade et les arts martiaux ainsi que les technique d'auto défense.

Il avait appris aussi a contrôler sa TDA ainsi que son débit de parole et ce grâce a …...

_ **Wouaw mon amour, toujours aussi sexy,** fit une voix masculine suave venant de l'écran, **même si je suis pas fan de Batman tu le sais, je préfère Captain America** , .

Stiles sursaute et se retourne vers la voix de SON amour, s'installe a sa chaise.

_ J **e t'ai quitté il y a peine deux jours et tu me manques déjà** , fit son interlocuteur.

_ **Mon bébé, tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux, mes bras te seront toujours grand ouvert** , Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ **Tu sais très bien que je veux autre chose que tes bras, ca je connais**

_ **Pervers** , rigola Stiles, **vraiment t'es impayable**.

_ **Mais non abruti, quoique**..., **je veux ton cœur mais je sais qu'il est déjà pris par le beau brun de l'été dernier**...

_ **Non me parle pas de lui c'est oublié, bon alors Cassandre, les vacances sont dans deux mois, tu pourras venir me rendre visite et puis on a Skype, et puis on peut se textoter et s'appeler**.

_ **C'est pas la même chose, je peux plus dormir avec toi, c'est frustrant** , Cassandre fit une moue triste.

_ **Ecoute mon bébé, je vais devoir y allez, demain c'est ma nouvelle année de scolarité dans mon ancien Lycée**.

_ **Vas y mon amour on se reconnecte vendredi pour notre rendez-vous ?**

_ **Oui jamais je ne manquerais ça, je t'embrasse très fort.**

Apres un dernier baiser électronique, il coupa la connexion, descendit au salon ou ses parents regardaient la télévision, il leur souhaita bonne nuit et remonta se coucher.

_ **Tu crois qu'il va arrêter de nous en vouloir un de ses jours ?** demanda Claudia triste que son fils ne lui adresse la parole que pour des civilités.

John prit sa femme dans ses bras, frotta embrassa son épaule, il ne savait pas comment enclencher la discussion avec son fils, en revanche il savait que leur fils allait leur en vouloir pendant un moment.

Leur décision avait été durement réfléchit, ils avaient pensé qu'après l'accident de Stiles et ses tentatives de suicide, il valait mieux l'envoyer dans un endroit stérile et sain mais aussi médicalisé pour le soigné.

Ils avaient eut tout faux, ce dont Stiles avait besoin s'était de l'attention et de l'amour, mais ils l'avaient compris trop tard et John s'en voulait.

_ **Je sais pas ma chérie, mais il va devoir faire avec, nous sommes les parents et lui l'adolescent, on décide et lui exécute**...

_ **Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ca avec lui, surtout maintenant qu'il est au courant**...

_ **Ne dis rien, surtout ne dis rien Claudia, j'aimerais bien savoir quel est l'imbécile qui lui a révélé l'existence des créatures surnaturelles.**

Claudia esquissa, elle se leva regarda son mari avec un amour infini, se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres et monta se coucher laissant son mari réfléchir a la situation.

OoOOoOOooO

Il y a deux ans, il aurait paresser dans son lit jusqu'au moment ou son père aurait tirer la couette pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être en retard en cours, aujourd'hui il s'était levé a l'aube, prit une première douche pour se réveiller, il avait enfiler son jogging pour courir ses quatre kilomètres de course a pied allez retour.

Rentrant tranquillement, il monta dans sa chambre prendre sa seconde douche, enchaîné sur une série de mouvement de taï chi en boxer au milieu de sa chambre avec la musique qui allait avec.

A la fin de son entrainement hebdomadaire il s'habillait de son jean slim noir accompagné de sa chemise bleu azure avec les trois bouton du haut ouvert sur sa musculature fine, mit son cardigan noir a fermeture croisé avec des boutons et ses converses montante rouge.

Quand il eut fini, il prit son sac de cours descendit dans la cuisine ou sa mère prenait son café.

_ **Bonjour mon grand** , salua Claudia.

Stiles ne décrocha ni mot ni sourire, il resta stoïque sans expression, il fouilla dans le réfrigérateur cherchant son sac de repas et son petit déjeuner.

_ **Stiles s'il te plait parle moi, tu es rentré il y a quatre jours, pas une seule fois tu m'as adressé la parole**...

_ **Où sont mes clés de Jeep ?**

Claudia soupira mais se leva et partit dans l'entrée, elle revint avec un trousseau de clés qu'elle tendis a son fils.

Il pris les clés et se mit en route pour partir quand sa mère le retint.

_ **Tu pourrais dire merci, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça** , s'énerva soudainement Claudia.

Stiles se figea et se retourna vers sa mère qui prit peur sous le regard menaçant de son fils.

_ **Tu ose me demander quelque chose, combien de temps de je vous ai demander, non SUPPLIER serait le mot juste, de me ramener a la maison, combien de fois je vous ai supplié de venir au moins me rendre visite, deux noël et anniversaire j'ai passé sans vous,** _"nous avons beaucoup de travaille mon chéri...ton père est malade il faut que je reste avec lui...Madame la mère a besoin de nous pour une affaire urgente"_ _ **.**_ **...ect** , Stiles frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte de la cuisine, laissant un trou dans celle-ci, j **e vous interdit que se soit toi ou papa de me DEMANDER quoi que soit, jamais, cette année j'aurai 18 ans, je termine ma dernière année de Lycée, l'année prochaine je quitte définitivement Beacon Hills, j'ai tout prévu avec Jackson, Lydia et Isaac**.

Stiles tourna le dos a sa mère et partit de la maison en courant sauta dans sa Jeep, laissant Claudia en larmes sur le sol de la cuisine, John venait de sortir de leur chambre suite aux hurlements de son fils.

_ **C'est de ma faute** , pleura Claudia dans les bras de son mari qui tentait de la réconforter

OoOoOOoo

Posé contre la portière de sa Jeep, Stiles attendais tranquillement ses trois amis, il se sentait mal d'avoir crié contre sa mère, mais il a mal vécut cet abandon de deux ans, il l'avait pris comme un abandon parce que pendant deux ans il n'avait vu ses parents que deux fois, heureusement pour lui que sa rencontre avec Cassandre son colocataire de chambré lui avait fais du bien, surtout que c'Est-ce dernier qui lui avait appris ce qu'il était réellement et l'existence du surnaturel et de sa place dans ce monde.

_ **Eh beau brun** , roucoula une voix féminine charmeuse, **que fais tu tout seul ? tu es nouveau, non ?**

Stiles leva la tête et entra en contact visuel avec une superbe blonde aux sourire carnassier et décolleté plongeant tout sa vêtue de cuir de la tête aux pieds.

_ **Désole tu n'es pas mon type et je crois que le grand black a cinq mètres ne serait pas d'accord** , sourit Stiles devant l'air faussement choqué de la jeune fille.

_ **Tu me plait bien toi** , la jeune fille tandis la main, **Erica Reyes.**

Il regarda la main et fit de même.

_ **Stiles Stilinski.**

Erica parut vraiment choqué au nom de Stiles, elle le dévisagea de haut en bas, se retourna vers le jeune black restait derrière, puis refit face à Stiles.

_ **Quelque chose ne vas**...

_ **Erica ne l'approche pas** , coupa Lydia qui venait d'arriver.

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent laissant Stiles dans l'incompréhension total, malgré son don de logique et d'analyse il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains pour comprendre la situation.

Isaac et Jackson apparurent a leur tour a ses cotes, puis le grand black se positionna a la droite d'Erica et un autre garçon qu'il reconnu se mit a sa gauche.

_ **Scott, Scott McCall ? c'est bien toi ?** , il était choqué, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu le jeune latino à la mâchoire de traviole, s'était le fameux soir, le soir de la tragédie qui l'avait conduit au centre.

le jeune homme regarda Stiles de travers et ne répondit pas, il tapota l'épaule d'Erica et lança un regard en direction d'une sublime Camaro noire qui venait d'arriver sur le parking.

Les trois jeunes laissèrent Stiles et ses amis et partirent.

_ **Je peux savoir se qu'il se passe ici ?** , Jackson soupira las, la journée commençait mal.

_ **Je t'explique ce soir** , Jackson lui fit un sourire éblouissant a la Whittemore et se mit en route vers l'entrée du Lycée.

Stiles suivit le groupe et passa devant la Camaro.

A cet instant, un sentiment étouffant le prit, il posa son sac au sol et se retint contre un lampadaire, il sentit un feu ardent naître aux creux de ses reins, des bouffées de chaleurs et des suées firent rougir le jeune homme

_ **Stiles ? Stiles ? tu vas bien, que se passe t-il ? demanda Lydia inquiète, Isaac aide le à le soutenir**...

_ **Non c'est bon, je vais bien** , Stiles se reprit, **j'ai dû trop forcé ce matin pendant mes exercices sportifs** , il se redressa et fit un grand sourire a ses amis, qui firent semblant de le croire.

Il n'avait pas compris la seule fois où s'était arrivé, s'était a Sacramento pendant les vacances d'été, quand il avait rencontré le regard de ce jeune Loup aux yeux bleu flash.

Il reprit sa respiration et continua sa route en se promettant d'appeler Cassandre plus tôt pour savoir s'il pouvait en avoir DEUX.

Dans la Camaro, le jeune homme qui l'a conduisait s'était retenu de venir au secours du jeune Stiles, il savait qu'il devait parler a sa mère le soir même, cela pouvait compliquer la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Ses yeux flashèrent d'un beau bleu électrique, un râle sexuel de frustration retentit dans l'habitacle de la voiture, il devait se calmer et surtout il ne devait pas sauter sur Stiles et le faire sien dans le Lycée, il en était grandement capable, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

_ **Oncle Peter**

 **_ ...**

 **_ Oui je suis au lycée**

 **_ ...**

 **_ J'ai un gros problème**

 **_ ...**

 **_ Non pas ça, tu te souviens de mon soucis à Sacramento pendant les grandes vacances?**

 **_ ...**

 **_ Eh bien il est venu habiter à Beacon Hills et il est dans mon Lycée**

 **_ ...**

 **_ Ok je t'attend à tout de suite**.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et souffla.

_ **Putain Derek, ta dernière année de Lycée commence bien** , se dit-il.

* * *

Alors je continue ou pas ?


	3. Chapter 2

Allez soyons fous ce matin, voici le chapitre 2, je vous offre ce chapitre avec amour.

Diffusion de LGGAGS, une fois par semaine, ensuite je ne sais pas exactement combien il y aura de chapitres, je pense au minimum quinze.

TW appartient a Jeff Davis, tout le reste sort de mon esprit tordu lol.

Alors il se peut que vous reconnaissiez la morue de Darach, Jeniffer Blake, oui je sais je suis tordu, comment je peux oser la mettre ici, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va vite mourir, d'ailleurs c'est pas la seule je vous le dis.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

 **Chapitre 02: Le Pouvoir Des Rois Ou Comment Ca Va Bientôt Chier A Beacon Hills High School Ou L'Arrivé Du Rival**

Stiles s'ennuyait mourir assit a son bureau, ses deux mains entourant sa tête tourné vers l'extérieur.

Après deux heures de cours interminable avec un professeur de physique totalement hargneux qu'il avait du remettre à sa place, lui expliquant son erreur sur une formule, ce qui lui avait valut des remarques acerbes de celui-ci, il était maintenant là à écouter vaguement son professeur de langue, Mlle Bla...quelque chose, une brune au sourire bien trop blanc pour être franc.

Il avait suffit au professeur de croisait son regard, pour le fuir comme la peste et le laissait dans son coin sans jamais le déranger.

Stiles estimait de son cote, que son savoir et ses connaissances étaient suffisantes à sa vie, pour ne pas suivre les cours barbant d'un brune au regard insolent et au sourire vulgaire.

A ses cotes, Jackson faisait des recherches sur son téléphone concernant les capacités de Stiles, cela faisait deux jours qu'il lui avait expliqué la situation et ce qui allait en découlé et de son futur, malgré tout il avait peur pour son ami et il voulait chercher des informations et il n'y arrivait pas, il devait demander a Danny son ex, lui pourrait trouver surement des informations, vu que s'était lui le hackeur du groupe et l'as de l'informatique.

Lydia quand elle faisait semblant d'écouter Mlle Blake, mais son cerveau était déjà en train d'analyser le comportement étrange d'Erica, elle avait compris que les pouvoirs de Stiles avait fait son effet, mais tenter de comprendre son soudain malaise avant les cours, elle savait que les pouvoirs de Stiles pouvaient avoir des effets secondaires sur sa psychologie et son cerveau, elle essaierait d'avoir des informations auprès du vétérinaire Deaton, un émissaire solitaire neutre qui lui devait un service.

Isaac quand à lui fixait son regard sur Scott McCall, depuis leur rencontre sur le parking, le jeune homme sentait chez le véritable Alpha, des effluves de colère, d'effroi et de terreur envers Stiles, il avait compris que les deux se connaissait, mais comment, où et pourquoi, des questions qu'il avait bien l'intention de résoudre.

La sonnerie retentit faisant crissaient tables et chaises, seul Stiles ne semblait pas remarquer que la salle de classe se vidait de ses élèves, Jackson, Lydia et Isaac attendait qu'il se reconnecte à la réalité, car ils commençaient à avoir faim, mais Mlle Blake ne semblait pas vouloir patienter et demanda à son élève de bien vouloir vider les lieux.

Stiles tourna lentement sa tête vers elle et la fixa sans vraiment la voir, elle se sentit mal, elle ne comprenait pas se qui lui prenait, son cœur se mit à battre très fort, des sueurs froides, ses sens s'embrouillaient, elle du se retenir a la table car elle était prises de vertige.

_ **Stiles ?** Jackson entra dans le champs de vision de son ami, coupant par la même occasion l'emprise inconsciente de Stiles sur la professeure, **on va manger ? si on y va trop tard, il ne restera que des trucs immonde, déjà que c'est pas le top question alimentation, eh mais j'y pense je peux demander à Marianne de nous faire nos repas pour demain, on pourrait manger dehors**...

_ **JackJack tu parles trop mon loulou** , fit Stiles se frottant les yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller, il s'étira et bailla, **j'ai juste compris que c'est l'heure de manger des trucs immangeables,** sourit Stiles.

Il attrapa son sac a dos et s'avança pour sortit ,mais s'arrêta devant Mlle Blake lui demandant si elle allait bien, elle avait le teint blafard.

_ **Tout va bien Mr Stilinski je vous remercie de vous inquiétez de ma santé** , mentit la jeune femme contournant son bureau pour s'éloigner de son élève, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait que s'était lui, son malaise, son mal être, une envie profonde de mourir, de se détruire, elle avait ressentit les émotions de Stiles, derrière se sourire provocateur et ses répliques sarcastiques, elle avait sentit le vide, le néant, son âme était souillé et brisé.

Stiles fixa étrangement Mlle Blake, ne comprenant pas son comportement et surtout pourquoi elle était si terrorisé en sa présence, mais il se détourna d'elle et suivit ses amis à travers les couloirs du lycée pour arriver au réfectoire.

C'est en entrant dans la salle de réfectoire que Stiles sentit son corps se crispé pour la seconde fois, mais il en repéra vite la cause.

A six mètres de lui, se tenait bien droit et fier, l'homme qui avait détruit le peu d'amour propre qui lui restait, l'homme à qui il avait donné son cœur et pour qui il aurait pu donner son âme, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, ils avaient passé deux mois fabuleux, jusqu'à ce qu'il le jette comme un déchet après l'avoir baiser comme une _"chienne"_ .

Derek Hale se tenait droit au milieu du réfectoire, son regard fixait dans celui de Stiles, ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, la honte et le dégoût de lui le prit le pas sur sa fierté, il baissa les yeux.

Autour de Stiles plusieurs personnes commençait à se sentir mal, Jackson tourna sur lui-même et en fit le constat, les pouvoirs de son meilleur ami devenaient incontrôlable, mais avant qu'il n'est pas faire un seul geste, un chevalier servant aux larges épaules et à la chevelure rousse coupé en brosse, entoura Stiles de ses bras musclés et la tension se dissipa.

_ **Calme toi mon amour** , susurra Cassandre.

OoOOOOOOOoO

_ **Si je comprend bien ce que tu m'annonces Peter, c'est que mon fils a trouvé son compagnon et qu'il s'agit du fils de mon amie Claudia et qu'en plus il possède un pouvoir incroyable, le pouvoir des rois** , Talia était de plus en plus surpris, deux ans qu'elle était revenu sur le territoire de sa famille qu'elle avait du abandonner il y a une dizaine d'années, quand une puissante famille de chasseur avait tuer une partie de sa famille.

Aujourd'hui elle découvrait que le fils de son amie d'enfance était un émissaire qui possédait le fameux pouvoir des rois.

Ce pouvoir permet à son utilisateur de contrôler n'importe qui, obéissance totale et aveugle, une dévotion sans faille, un control mentale absolu, rien ne peux échapper à cet être, il pouvait donner la salvation aux être qu'il aimait, une protection totale et entière contre le monde, mais si l'utilisateur était un être torturé, perdu ou brisé, ce pouvoir pouvait devenir une arme de destruction inconsciente et l'émissaire pourrait mourir.

Ce qui devait être le cas en ce qui concernait Stiles, Peter avait sentit la maladie, la mort, l'odeur de médicaments recouvrant l'odeur caramel du porteur.

_ **Si on ne fait rien, il pourrait mourir et très vite**...

_ **Tu veux le sauver ...pour le sauver ou pour l'atout qu'il pourrait être à notre famille** , coupa Talia suspicieuse.

_ **Talia, je veux sauver ce gamin, d'une part parce qu'il est le compagnon de mon neveu, d'une autre part parce ça nous permettrez de rompre notre accord avec Gérard Argent** , Peter s'arrêta songeur pour se remémorer un souvenir perturbant, **et pour finir parce qu'il y a deux ans...ce jeune homme m'a sauvé la vie même si cela à couter la vie à deux ados et blesser McCall grièvement**.

_ **Je dois beaucoup à ce jeune Stiles alors, je vais appeler Claudia pour les inviter samedi à un barbecue** , Talia sortit du bureau de son frère, Peter s'assit à son bureau et tourna le siège vers la baie vitrée, il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

OOoOOoOOOoO

Au l'extérieur du lycée un peu à l'écart, Scott McCall et son bêta Liam Dumbar observaient la scène qui se déroulé à quelques mètres de lui, Erica et Boyd semblaient figés, devant un Derek sur le point de sauter à la gorge du jeune homme qui murmurait des mots doux à un Stiles au bord de l'effondrement psychologique, plus le trio infernal qui accompagné l'être qui l'avait fait basculer dans ce monde surnaturel.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le détester ou l'aimer, mais son loup semblait vouloir protéger l'homme dont le cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'expulser de la cage thoracique.

Quand Derek voulut s'approchait de Stiles, le loup qui le tenait grogna méchamment et le trio se positionna devant eux pour les empêcher de démarrer une bataille.

Scott pouvait sentir la force incroyable venant du groupe adverse, malgré son pouvoir de Véritable alpha, il ne ferait jamais le poids contre Lydia la Banshee aux hurlements mortels, un duo terrifiant de loups Jackson et Isaac, venait s'ajouter à eux, un émissaire aux pouvoirs destructeurs et un jeune beta roux au corps guerrier viking.

_ **Ne t'approche pas** , hurla Stiles, **Derek** , **ne t'approche plus de moi** , **Cassandre, Jackson emmenez moi ailleurs s'il te plait,** Stiles supplia ses amis du regard, il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal, sa proximité avec Derek lui broyé le corps, il tritura la chevalière qu'il portait à la main droite comme si ça vie en dépendait.

_ **Que se passe t-il ici ? pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourq...Stiles ?**

_ **C'est pas vrai, je peux même pas souffrir tranquille** , souffla sarcastiquement Stiles

_ **Veux-tu bien me parler autrement,** j **e suis ta mère ET la directrice de cet établissement, alors si je veux des explications...Où crois tu allez comme ça Stiles Stilinski ?** voyant son fils se tourner et commençant à s'en aller avec un jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçut une fois dans le centre de Sacramento

_ **Je me tire, je souffre le martyr** , stiles se tourna vers sa mère et la foudroya du regard, **et j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu pourrais m'en empêcher,** Elle n'avait jamais eut à faire au pouvoir de son fils, mais elle ressentait pour la première fois une certaine oppression sur son cœur, **c'est bien toi qui m'a envoyé à Sacramento, pendant deux ans, pensant que ça m'aiderai après un accident dont je me souviens quasiment rien et dont personne ne veux me parler,** Claudia culpabiliser depuis des années, mais les mots de son fils lui faisait de plus en plus mal, **tu veux faire le proviseur soucieux de ses élèves, libre à toi, mais ne vient pas faire la mère idéale parce passer voir ton fils deux fois en deux ans c'est limite voir même indigne, alors laisse moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute** , hurla Stiles fou de rage.

Cassandre lui prit la main ce qui calma Stiles immédiatement, il se tourna vers son loup et venait de remarquer qu'il ne lui avait pas encore demander comment il s'était retrouver là, mais Stiles s'en fichait pour le moment il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, partir se vider la tête.

_ **Je sais ce dont tu as envie et besoin là, tout de suite, maintenant** , Cassandre lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna dos à lui, Stiles sauta sur son dos et il se mit a courir sans se soucier des regards qui se posait sur lui, le bien être de son amour lui importait plus que tout le reste, quoi que le petit blond du nom de Jackson lui avait bien tapé dans l'œil, mais il verrait ça plus tard, il devait s'occupait de Stiles.

* * *

Je sais ... je suis horrible avec Mme Stilinski mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, leur relation redeviendra au beau fixe ... quand je sais pas mais ça arrivera.

Ras le bol d'un Stiles que tout le monde décrit comme faible et inutile, moi mon Stiles va tout déchirer, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Précision, c'est une Sterek, mon Cassandre est juste hyper protecteur envers son sauveur et ami.

Même dans mes explications je met du mystère lol


	4. Chapter 3

C EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE? alors j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce chapitre, je suis bon hein ?

TW appartient à Jeff David sauf l'histoire et certains personnages.

Bone lecture les loups

* * *

Chapitre 03 : Une nouvelle terrifiante

Cassandre le portait tel un destrier royal, faisant attention à chacun de ses mouvements pouvant le blesser, tout en le portant, il caressait de son pouce la jambe de Stiles pour le rassurer.

La première fois ou Cassandre avait dû le porter de cette façon, se fut la seconde semaine de son enferment forcé dans cet institut pour adolescents en crise, où il n'aurait jamais dû y mettre les pieds.

Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais littéralement, il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de la soirée qui avait changé sa vie en enfer, les journaux de Beacon Hills ne faisait pas mention d'un quelquonce accident mortel, il avait juste eut une chronique mortuaire en l'honneur d'une jeune fille du nom de Paige ,décédée dans un accident de voiture et d'un jeune homme du nom de Scott McCall blessé par un animal, soit disant un puma, Stiles savait bien que les pumas ne chassaient plus dans la région depuis des années, mais à part ça, rien.

Et pourtant ses parents avaient décidés de l'envoyé là-bas, de l'enfermer tout simplement, une punition dont il ne connaissait pas la raison, il en avait souffert plus que de recevoir des coups de poings dès le deuxième jour de son arrivé.

Cassandre fut son premier et seul ami dans ce centre, s'était un jeune homme fort en apparence, mais Stiles avait vu au travers de son sourire, tout comme lui, il cachait ses sentiments derrière une façade très épaisse.

Leur relation avait véritablement commencé lors d'une bataille avec des jeunes délinquants, les caïds du centre, Stiles ne voulait en aucun cas se faire remarquer, mais dans le même temps, il ne voulait pas non plus se faire rabaisser, les cinq raclures insultèrent sa mère, son père, rien n'y fit il ne bougea pas, mais quand il s'en prirent verbalement à ses amis, en les insultant, sans les connaitre, il devint rouge et fonça dans le tas, en se disant qu'il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, une baston ferait surement revenir ses parents, et ils décideraient de rentrer tous les trois à la maison.

Premièrement il ne fut pas seul, Cassandre vint l'aider, malgré l'entrainement de son père au combat de corps à corps, Stiles ne faisait pas le poids, à croire qu'il n'était pas humain avait-il pensé sur le moment, et il avait eu raison, Cassandre se joignant à lui, assurant de survivre à cet affrontement.

Il en ressortit avec des bleus sur les bras et les jambes, l'arcade sourcilière droite cassé, les lèvres fendues, Cassandre s'en sortit avec quasiment rien, il esquivait les attaques avec facilité, et donnait des coups précis avec rapidité.

Deuxièmement ses parents ne s'étaient même pas déplacés mais en plus n'avaient même pas fais l'effort de l'appeler pour savoir comment il allait ou même l'engueuler, ce qui choqua Stiles, mais qui compris que dorénavant il était seul, seul face au monde brutal qui se dressait devant lui.

Finalement au bout de deux mois de cohabitation avec Cassandre qui était devenu son voisin de chambre, car dans le contre les chambre étaient pour deux personnes, il commença à s'intégrer.

Les garçons était dans l'aile gauche de l'établissement et les filles dans l'aile droite, au centre se tenait tout ce qui se rapporter au cours avec des salles de classes neuves, une cantine mixte d'où sortait des repas nutritifs et sain, un bonheur pour Stiles qui ne jurais que par les frites, les hamburger et surtout les milkshakes, l'infirmerie, salle qu'il finit par connaitre par cœur, une salle de sport, salle préféré de Cassandre, un espace multimédia et une bibliothèque gigantesque ce qui ravi Stiles, des livres à perte de vue et des outils informatique pour s'échapper de cet endroit sordide.

L'amitié entre Stiles et Cassandre fut rapide, intense et passionné, ils avaient entamé une relation amicale très fusionnel, on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, quand l'un parlait l'autre pouvait finir la phrase, Stiles appris à Cassandre l'art de l'information, de la désinformation mais surtout l'espionnage à la Stilinski et les plan B qui ont l'air foireux mais ne foirent pas.

Cassandre lui avait donnait le gout du sport de combat, de l'autodéfense mais surtout du Tai Chi et de la course à pied.

La première fois que Stiles comprit qu'il possédait un pouvoir, il comprit que si ses parents l'avaient envoyé loin, c'est parce qu'ils en avaient peur, peur de se Stiles pouvait faire, dominer, enlever toute volonté, se soumettre totalement à lui, mais il comprit qu'il était dangereux, et ça ça lui faisait peur à lui, il commença à penser qu'il était démoniaque, monstrueux, l'absence de ses parents lui avaient confirmer qu'il n'était bon à rien sauf à tuer, alors un jour il décida d'en finir et il se taillada les veines avec un couteau, quand il fut sûr que personne ne le verrait, un fois seul sous la douche, il laissa le sang couler, soulageant par la même occasion sa douleur et sa peine.

Il fut sauvé in extremis par Cassandre qui avait senti l'odeur de sang provenant des douches communes.

Une fois encore John et Claudia Stilinski ne firent pas le voyage jusqu'à lui.

Cassandre et lui eurent une discussion qui fut très instructive pour Stiles, il lui apprit l'existence des créatures surnaturelles, et Cassandre lui avoua son secret, sa nature de Lycanthrope.

Stiles ne fut pas effrayé ni dégouté, il avait découvert une nouvelle source d'informations, de nouvelles données à intégrer, mais surtout cela lui donna envie d'en savoir plus sur sa nature à lui, trouver qui il était devint son nouvel objectif.

Quelques mois plus tard, lors d'une sortie autorisée par l'établissement, Stiles rencontra une jeune sorcière du nom de Bonnie et dévirent amis.

Ils passèrent quatre mois tous les trois, se retrouvant deux à trois fois dans la semaine à faire des recherches et des expériences concernant les pouvoirs de Stiles.

Quand enfin ils trouvèrent dans un vieux grimoire appartenant aux ancêtres de la jeune sorcière, Stiles prit peur et lâcha involontairement ses pouvoirs, prenant conscience que ses dons pouvaient obliger n'importe qui a lui obéir aveuglement, s'enfuyant à travers la ville il sema le désordre autour de lui et plus il prenait peur plus ses pouvoirs augmentaient, ce fut Cassandre, qui trouva la solution pour le calmer, il prit plaisir à embrasser le jeune homme aux pouvoirs des Rois, ce qui troubla Stiles et le fit penser a autres chose coupant toutes connexions avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé fut doux et furieux à la fois, doux de par la délicatesse de Cassandre essayant de calmer son ami et furieux de par l'empressement et la violence intérieur de Stiles.

Apres cet évènement Tamara prit ses distances avec les deux garçons, pas de peur envers eux mais plutôt de peur de vouloir contrôler Stiles, car ce pouvoir était à double tranchant, les créatures puissantes voudraient s'emparer de Stiles pour le façonné a leur image, et connaissant sa famille, Tamara fit le choix de s'éloigner d'eux en leur promettant tout de même de trouver des réponses a leur questions et de rester en contact avec eux.

Plus les mois passaient plus Stiles devenait fort, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments d'absences, faisant ressurgir ses pouvoirs inconscients, les ténèbres qui entouraient le cœur de Stiles, le rendait souvent incontrôlable, mais Cassandre veillait toujours sur lui.

Malheureusement un jeune beta fit son apparition dans leur ville deux mois avant la rentrée scolaire, et leur histoire d'amour fut puissante à tel point que Stiles du revenir à Beacon Hills à leur rupture, le centre avait dû fermer pour cause de travaux, les pouvoirs de Stiles avaient rendu fous la quasi-totalité des adolescents présent, qui s'accagnèrent une bonne partie du centre en l'espace de quatre heures.

Ses parents n'eurent le choix que de le récupérer.

Et le voilà dans les bois de Beacon Hills tentant de se calmer, de reprendre ses esprits, l'homme qui lui avait briser le cœur faisait partie de son école, bien des choses avaient changé dans sa ville, il avait remarqué des petites choses venant de ses amis et de la « meute de Derek-Enfoiré-Crève-En- Enfer-Hale, des gestes étranges, des regards bizarre, qui lui signifiait que certaines personnes n'étaient plus ou pas de simples humains sans défense.

_ **Calme toi mon ange, s'il te plait reprend toi, je ne voudrais pas encore te voler un baiser, bien que j'en suis sur cela ne te dérangerai pas** , sourit Cassandre

Stiles reprit doucement sa respiration, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas embrasser Cassandre, loin de là, il embrassait divinement bien, mais le ton rieur de son ami le détendit.

_ **Je suis désole que tu aies du assister à l'entretien que je viens d'avoir avec mon proviseur, mais je suis bien ravi que tu sois venu** , Stiles remonta la tête doucement pour ne pas avoir de vertige, le fait d'être assis par terre contre un arbre à l'ombre avec le vent qui lui caressait le visage, faisait un bien fou a son moral.

Stiles aimait l'odeur de la foret, le bruit du vent courant dans les branches des arbres faisant virevoltait les feuilles, la caresse de l'herbe sous ses doigts, le contact avec la nature l'apaisait.

_ **C'est rien bébé, j'ai vu pire avec mon oncle, alors ce n'est pas une dispute avec Mme le proviseur qui va me choquer.**

Stiles se reprit et posa la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment, à savoir comment il s'était retrouvé a Beacon Hills.

_ **Eh bien nous avons un problème, et oui encore** , répondit-il devant la tête agacé de Stiles, **Tamara m'a appeler, elle a vu la photo que tu as fait avec … Derek, le beta** , il observa Stiles dont le visage blêmi de plus en plus attendant la catastrophe **, et bien elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, j'ai pas tout compris, mais elle a découvert quelque chose d'intéressant mais de terrifiant aussi**.

Cassandre s'arrêta pour trouver les mots, mais rien dans sa tête ne sonnait correctement alors il prit la décision d'être abrupte avec son ami, tirer la bande épilatoire d'un seul coup fais moins mal que enlever la bande centimètre par centimètre lui avait dit ça sœur ainé il y a quelques années avant de mourir brutalement tué par son oncle.

_ **Derek, s'appelle Derek Hale, de la Famille Hale, fils de Talia Hale, la louve complète** , Cassandre ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps de digérer la nouvelle qu'il continua sur sa lancé et lui annonça le pire, **en plus de posséder les pouvoirs des Rois, tu es le compagnon naturel de Derek, je suis désolé Stiles.**

Stiles suffoqua psychologiquement, lui qui voulait revenir dans sa ville natale, maintenant il ne voulait qu'une seule chose.

 **_ Partir, je veux partir** , Stiles ne se retint plus en pleura dans les bras de Cassandre qui s'était rapproché sentant son humeur baissait.

Concentré sur son ami, Cassandre ne sentit pas deux paires d'yeux les observaient, Peter Hale observait du haut d'un arbre, Jackson Whittemore caché derrière un arbre sentait la détresse de son ami, et décida qu'il prendrait les choses en mains plus tard, il partit discrètement pour rejoindre son groupe, Derek Hale avait demandé une réunion de meutes.

* * *

Atention le prochain chapitre des révélations sont à venir.


	5. Chapter 4

Voila la suite tant attendu, Bataille de filles, réunion de meute disparate, des questions, des réponses, et encore plus de nouvelles questions, vous allez j'espère comprendre pourquoi les parents de Stiles l'ont envoyez loin et ne sont pas venu le voir.

TW appartient a Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et les personnages OC.

Allez on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 04 :

_ **Je te préviens Hale, si tu t'approches encore de Stiles, je t'arrache moi-même tous tes poils de loup garou, tu m'as bien comprise** , cracha Lydia furieuse d'avoir était privé de son meilleur ami de la journée à cause de cet imbécile taciturne, mais aussi de sa séance shopping à cause de cette réunion.

 **_ Et l'intello de mon cul, ne menace pas Derek, sinon je t'arrache tous tes cheveux** , hurla à son tour Erica.

Derek avait demandé à tout le monde de se réunir car sa mère l'avait prévenu que des omégas approchaient du territoire de Beacon Hills et comme cette dernière devait partir deux jours avec Peter, elle avait demandé à son fils de réunir les secondes ligne, les jeunes.

Personne dans ce groupe ne semblait s'apprécier, ils avaient un intérêt commun a protéger leur ville mais en dehors de ça, ils s'évitaient au maximum, le premier groupe était composé de Derek Hale, le taciturne, Erica Reyes la tempête aux griffes acérés, Vernom Boyd le calme derrière la tempête, Scott McCall et Liam Dunbar le bébé du groupe qui n'était pas encore arrivé, que des loups garous, dont Scott McCall, était devenu un véritable Alpha, mais laissait le soin à Derek de diriger la meute, se sentant pas le courage de dirigeait.

Le second groupe était composé de Jackson Whittemore ex Kanima, créature a écailles extrêmement dangereuse et empoisonné devenu loup garou, Lydia Martin, Banshee aux cordes vocales destructrice et annonciatrice de mort, Isaac Lahey, un loup garou très rapide, Danny Mahealani un humain aux compétences de hacker et pour finir Alison Argent une chasseuse tireuse a l'arc, du cotes des loups.

_ **Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et ni comment vous vous connaissez, mais voudrais mieux pour toi Hale que tu fasse ce que Stiles a demandé** , Jackson fixa Derek et continua sur sa lancé **, vous n'êtes que des loups et nous sommes bien autre chose, l'Alpha qui nous a mordu, la fait pour une raison que nous ignorons, mais il la fait et après ton oncle l'a tué, je l'en remercie, mais je n'ai prêter allégeance à personne, sauf à mon meilleur ami, Stiles Stilinski.**

_ **Tu sais ce qu'il est ?** demanda Alison perdu devant toute cette histoire

_ **Oui** , répondit-il, **je l'ai suivi tout à l'heure et Cassandre l'a dévoilé sans savoir que j'étais là** …

_ **Qu'est-il ? Est-il dangereux ?** demanda agressivement Derek

Jackson s'approcha furieusement de Derek, encore énervé d'avoir entendu la phrase de Cassandre, car il savait que si Stiles était bien le compagnon de Derek, tout son groupe le suivrait, ce qui voulait dire être avec la meute de Derek Hale, bien que cela ne l'enchanté guère il le ferait, il suivrait Stiles jusqu'en enfer.

_ **Je ne te le dirais pas à toi** , Derek grogna à la réponse de l'ex Kanima qui continua sans faire attention à ses grognements de bébé loup capricieux **, il est mon ami, quoi qu'il arrive je le suivrait, et pour ta gouverne il est puissant et dangereux alors ne t'approche pas de lui, tu n'es pas un Alpha** …

_ **Moi je le suis alors répond à la question de Derek, sinon** ….

_ **Sinon quoi McCall ? sinon quoi ? tu es peut être un Alpha mais tu n'es pas MON Alpha, tu es pathétique, Stiles t'a sauvé la vie, à toi et à Peter** , Jackson se tourna vers Derek qui eut l'air surprit de la nouvelle, **et pour remerciement il a été envoyé dans un centre pour Ado a problèmes** …..

_ **Il a tué deux personnes cette nuit-là, je me souviens pas de tout mais j'ai failli mourir, heureusement que Peter était là lui !**

_ **LA FERME EGOISTE** , hurla Isaac.

_ **Si il n'avait pas sauvé Peter, tu serais mort éventré, baignant dans ton propre sang, comme une merde que tu es, alors ne manque plus de respect à Stiles** , cria Lydia fatigué du blablattage inutile des garçons, **Stiles est revenu diffèrent du garçon qu'il était quand il est parti, il est brisé, détruit, il a le cœur en miette, ses parents l'ont laissé là-bas pendant deux ans quasiment sans lui donné de nouvelles, il a été tabasser, il a tenté de se suicider, voilà le Stiles qui est revenu** , les yeux de Lydia changèrent de couleur sous la colère sourde de son cœur, ils prirent une teinte blanchâtre et quand elle se remit a parler, sa voix semblait venir du plus profond des abysses, **si par malheur vous lui faites du mal** , elle se tourna vers Derek le pointant du doigt, qui malgré son courage recula devant Lydia en mode Banshee en colère **, je vous tuerai un par un sans hésitation, Stiles vous vaut tous sans exception, compris ?** Sous le silence médusé de ses compagnons elle hurla, **COMPRIS** **?** , tous hochèrent la tête.

Lydia reprit son apparence et secoua ses cheveux comme le font les jeunes femmes dans les publicités pour shampoing, puis aborda le sujet des omégas caché dans le forêt et la réunion commença.

OOoOOoOOOoO

Cassandre tendis l'oreille et perçut plusieurs bruits, le souffle et les battements erratiques du cœur d'un loup garou, s'il se fiait a son odorat, qui courre pour sauver sa vie et les ricanements de deux autres loups garous en chasse, terrorisant le premier, il huma l'air et sentit que le premier était gravement blessé et s'il continuer il ne tiendrais plus la distance.

Stiles reçut une décharge d'adrénaline, un sentiment urgent traversa son cerveau, donnant des ordres inconscient a son corps, il se leva brusquement dans un état second et courut en direction des bruits qu'il percevait aussi, Cassandre le suivit de près sachant que les pouvoirs de son ami s'était mis en route.

Stiles pouvait percevoir le danger et il suivait son instinct primaire, sauver ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se sauver, il courut quelques mètres, sauta d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à atterrir devant un petit blondinet qu'il avait déjà aperçut avec McCall, mais il s'en fichait, le plus important c'est que le jeune homme était en sang et qu'il se devait de l'aider.

Il se retourna et fit face à deux jumeaux, deux bruns assez bien foutu au gout de Stiles.

_ **Dégage le nain numéro deux** , commença le premier jumeaux voûté, les crocs saillants

_ **Nous on veut le nain numéro un** , finit le second accroupi les griffes pleines de sang

_ **Dommage** , souffla Stiles provocateur, **j'ai meilleur gout, j'en suis sûr et de plus, j'avais pleins d'idées coquines pour vous** , **des jumeaux ça dois être pas mal, je n'ai pas encore essayé** , Stiles fit un clin d'œil à chacun des jumeaux, qui restèrent estomaqués devant l'audace et la repartie du jeune homme.

_ **Va-t'en Stiles** , Liam reprit sa respiration difficilement, ces enfoirés avait une Darach dans leur meute et celle-ci l'avait empoisonné avant de le laissé courir pourchasser de prés par ses deux monstres **, ils sont de la meute Deucalion, ils sont dangereux, se sont tous des Alphas.**

Stiles se tourna intriguer vers Liam.

_ **Comment tu peux savoir que je connais les loups garous**.

_ **Ton père est l'émissaire de Talia Hale donc c'est normal que tu les connaisses ? Non ?**

Stiles tomba de haut, encore un secret familiale, et pas des moindres, sa vie partait en live totale, tout devenait compliquer, ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, en plus derrière lui deux grognements se fit entendre, plus loin Cassandre fit un signe a Liam de s'éloigner car il sentait Stiles prendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et la ça allait barder, mais une parole les figea.

_ **Attend** , demanda l'un des jumeaux a l'autre **, l'émissaire de Talia Hale, ça serai pas John Stilinski ?**

_ **Si** , répondit l'autre, **et si je me souviens bien, c'est son fils que recherche Deucalion depuis deux ans** , continua-t-il

_ **C'est ton jour de chance mon grand, tu vas peut être finalement joué mais pas avec nous, avec Deucalion et sache qu'il aime violer et tabasser ses jouets….**

Stiles lâcha une vague d'énergie en direction des jumeaux, qui furent éjecter a plusieurs mètres, sa colère enfla, son souvenir le plus désagréable, le plus destructeur refit surface, il avait besoin d'expulser cette haine bouffer son cœur, cette colère qui nourrissait son âme, il se tourna vers Liam et Cassandre, qui s'était décider d'intervenir pour aider Liam.

_ **Je peux plus me retenir courait le plus vite possible** , hurla Stiles.

Ses yeux devinrent aussi noir que la nuit la plus sombre, des veines noires entouraient ses yeux et longeaient ses bras, son souffle se fit difficile.

_ **Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coute de me menacer, plus jamais quelqu'un sera violait** , le regard de Stiles croisa celui de Cassandre **, plus jamais quelqu'un sera battu** , le vent s'abattit autour d'eux, faisant volait tout ce qu'il touchait, les branches commencèrent à être arraches, les jumeaux eurent du mal à rester encré a terre alors ils se maintenaient aux arbres a proximités, malheureusement pour eux plus le temps passait, plus les arbres autour d'eux se déracinaient.

Au moment où ils pensèrent leur dernier moment sur terre arrivé, le vent se stoppa net, Stiles se trouva à un bras d'eux.

_ **Vous allez gentiment rentrer chez vous, vous dirais a votre Deucalion que le petit blondinet a été sauver par ….. Vous trouverez bien une excuse, vous ne me connaissait pas, vous ne m'avez jamais vu** , Stiles se rapprocha et attrapa la gorge de chacun des jumeaux surprit et serra très fort les faisant suffoquer, **et si par malheur je vous retrouve par ici** , il se rapprocha de leur oreilles et susurra **, je vous tue a mains nus, mais si vous voulez changer de camp un jour faites le moi savoir.**

Il éjecta les jumeaux qui s'enfuirent a toutes jambes sans demander leur reste, loin de se malade.

Stiles se sentit pas très bien, la tête lui tourné, il avait utilisé un peu trop de son pouvoirs, il ne sentit plus ses jambes, il s'écroula à terre, inconscient.

Une silhouette s'approcha le souleva et l'emmena, laissant Cassandre et Liam inconscient et mal en point a quelques mètres, il savait que Derek Hale n'allait pas tarder à arriver avec sa clique de loup garou pré pubère, il regarda son paquet dans les bras et murmura.

_ **Merci et bienvenue à la maison.**

* * *

Alors ca vous a plut ?


	6. Chapter 5

Je suis de bonne humeur, voici un nouveau chapitre pleine de reponse et d'interogations, et un pêu d'humour.

TW appartient a Jeff Davis.

Bonne lecture les louloups.

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Réunion, retrouvailles, règlements de compte et déménagement.

Peter emmena son paquet dans la chambre principale de son loft, il le déposa en douceur sur son lit et remonta la couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, puis sort discrètement.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ancien ami.

_ **Oui allo**

_ …

_ **Oui c'est Peter, c'est** ….

_ …

_ **Putain t'es toujours aussi chiant, débrouille toi pour trouver ton fils.**

Peter raccrocha brutalement et éteignit son téléphone pour emmerder ce gros con de Shérif.

John Stilinski, était le mari de l'amie d'enfance de sa sœur Talia et aussi l'émissaire de leur meute, mais entre eux deux les atomes crochus, ben n'avaient rien de crochus **.** Pour couronner le tout, John accusait Peter, à tort bien sûr, d'avoir volontairement crée une situation très complexe et hasardeuse qui aurait poussé Deucalion à être présent ce fameux jour.

Malgré les nombreuses discussions, John n'avait pas voulu en démordre, Peter était le fautif, bien que Stiles lui ai sauvé la vie, par pur hasard, qui lui-même sauva la vie de Scott McCall, qui devint un véritable Alpha.

Il avait veillé sur Stiles jusqu'à son départ, il l'avait cherché, mais John était très malin, il savait brouiller les traces.

Il lui avait fallu deux ans pour le retrouver et complètement par hasard **.** Après une trêve avec les Argent, Peter avait décidé de prendre des vacances à New York avec son neveu Derek et sa nièce Laura.

Il avait été totalement sur le cul, quand Derek ramena Stiles un soir à leur demeure secondaire, il était abasourdi.

Il les avait surveillés à distance, il avait vu ses pouvoirs à l'œuvre, il avait suivi l'évolution des mœurs de son neveu et son sauveur.

Puis sans crier gare Derek avait merdé après un coup de fils de son père, il avait détruit un peu plus le jeune homme.

Depuis son retour, il reste aux abords de Stiles, s'assurant qu'il ne se perde pas dans son esprit.

_ **Peter ?** Demanda la voix fatiguée de Stiles qui commençait à reprendre connaissance. Stiles tressaillit et chercha quelque chose du regard.

_ **Derek ? Cassandre ? Liam ? Les deux trous du cul ?**

Peter ricana de l'intérêt de son jeune invité et lui répondit avec le sourire.

_ **Mon abruti de neveu est en pleine réunion avec des bêtas. Cassandre et Liam ont dû les retrouver à l'heure qu'il est vu que pour eux tu as disparu, et les « deux trous du cul » sont sûrement entrain de panser les plaies que tu leur as infligé.**

Stiles reprit le dessus sur lui-même et demanda à Peter de le ramener auprès de Cassandre ou de lui indiquer la direction à prendre.

_ **Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?** demanda Peter plus agacé par John et ses mystères que par l'inintérêt de Stiles à son égard.

_ **De quoi tu parles Peter** ….. **Oh merde ! Peter Hale** …. **Sauvetage** …. **Derek Hale** ….. **Compagnon** …. **Talia Hale** ….. **Mon père émissaire** **.** Stiles commença à avoir mal au crâne, il se sentit nauséeux **.** **Trop d'informations d'un coup ce n'est pas bon pour moi.**

Sa colère **resurgit** ainsi queson envie de meurtres envers ses parents, ses doux parents, ceux qui l'avaient ignoré pendant deux ans, ils savaient tout, savaient pourquoiet ils avaient préféré l'éloigner, le briser plutôt que de l'aider, c'était des lâches.

_ **Calme toi Stiles s'il te plaît, je vais te raconter deux histoires qui risquent de changer la donne.**

_ **Je suis plus un petit garçon, les histoires ne m'intéressent absolument pas** **.** **Je t'aime bien Peter, en deux mois que je t'ai connu, tu te rapproches de ce que je me fais de l'idée d'un père, mais là j'ai bientôt 18 ans, je vais quitter cette ville pour ne plus jamais y revenir** …

_ **Tu crois sincèrement que ton père et Derek te laisseront faire** ….

Stiles contrôla son pouvoir et fit agenouiller Peter par sa volonté, malgré son pouvoir d'alpha, Peter ne put se libérer de l'emprise.

_ **Crois-tu que je leur donne le choix ? Désolé Peter je ne voulais pas** , dit Stiles en s'approchant et en libérant Peter de son emprise **.** **J** **e voulais juste te montrer ce que je pouvais faire, pourtant tu es un alpha.**

_ **Tu es très fort Stiles, j'en conviens mais comment te débrouillerais-tu face à cinq Alphas et Deucalion ?**

Stiles se souvint du nom prononcé par Peter.

_ **Deucalion ? Les jumeaux en ont parlé, il parait qu'il me cherche et bien qu'il vienne, je l'attends, personne ne me pliera à sa volonté, plus personne ne brisera mon cœur ou mon âme, je suis seul juge de ma vie, je suis seul maître de mes actes** **. J** **e ne veux plus souffrir, si mon cœur est fermé c'est qu'il a déjà été brisé, si mon âme a été guérie c'est qu'elle a déjà subi des dégâts, seule ma volonté de vivre et de survivre mais surtout d'en être le maître est restée intact** **.** Stiles regarda Peter droit dans les yeux **, ton neveu m'a humilié et blessé, mon cœur en a été piétiné, ton émissaire** **m'a renié et exilé** **, mon âme en a été** **brisée** **, Deucalion n'aura jamais ma volonté, je préfère mourir.**

_ **SUFFIT !** Cria une voix féminine au bord de la crise de pleurs, **arrête je t'en supplie arrête, je suis désolée Stiles, je suis vraiment désolée**.

Claudia s'effondra au sol en larmes, ils avaient suivi la discussion, Claudia était **dévastée** par les mots de son fils, John quant à lui ne savait pas quoi dire, ni que faire, il savait que son fils lui en voulait **.** Ils avaient tellement voulu le protéger, qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il était brisé **.** John avait voulu le garder près d'eux, lui apprendre à maîtriser ses dons, à devenir un des plus grands émissaires au monde, il avait déjà préparé les entraînements, les livres à lire, les potions à préparer, empoisonnées, guérisseuses, mais sa femme en avait décidé autrement.

Claudia avait peur de son fils, elle avait peur de Deucalion, elle savait que sa décision était injuste et horrible mais il fallait éloigner leur fils, le faire disparaître, surtout après l'incident, elle voulait qu'il ait une autre vie.

_ **Oh ma pauvre maman, tu pleures ? As-tu pleuré quand je me suis fait tabasser à mort par quatre connards ? As-tu pleuré quand, à bout, j'ai tenté de me suicider, faisant un appel au SECOURS ? AS-TU PLEURER QUAND J'AI TUE UN INNOCENT PARCE QUE JE N'AVAIS PLUS LA MAITRISE DE MES POUVOIRS PARCE QUE MES PARENTS M'IGNORAIENT ROYALEMENT ?** Plus Stiles parlait plus il s'énervait, ses parents se sentaient compressés, leur oreilles bourdonnaient tellement fort que du sang commença à couler, Claudia faillit s'évanouir sous la pression que dégageait son fils **.** Sa colère, sa haine se **déversait** dans son pouvoir **. M** **a vie entière est un mensonge, mon existence est une erreur, j'aime énormément Cassandre, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse mourir, vous auriez été enfin débarrassés** …

_ **Stiles ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît, tu es un cadeau de la vie elle-même, tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a deux ans, et pour ça je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez** **.** Peter s'était rapproché du jeune homme malgré la pression exercée, **s'il te plaît calme-toi** **. T** **es parents, malgré leur erreurs, ont fait ce qui leur semblaient juste sur le moment, ne leur en veux pas.**

Stiles se tourna vers lui, stoppa l'émanation de puissance et recula comme une proie effrayée par un carnassier.

_ **Je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais on** **ne se connaît que depuis deux mois, je… je me souviens de rien…comment ? Pourquoi ?**

_ **C'est ma faute** , annonça John, **je t'ai effacé la mémoire avec l'aide d'un ami émissaire** **. C** **ette nuit-là tu as tué deux personnes, je ne voulais pas que ça te trauma** …

_ **Traumatise ?** Hurla Stiles **.** **Ce sont ces deux ans qui m'ont traumatisé, tu ne comprends rien a rien, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous deux, plus jamais !**

_ **Tu es mineur Stiles** …

_ **La ferme, si tu continues, je te tuerai toi aussi** …

_ **Stiles !**

_ **Oui Peter qu'y a-t-il ? Je te choque ?**

_ **Non ! J'allais simplement te demander de vivre chez moi en attendant que tout ça se calme, je ne vis pas au manoir donc tu ne croiseras pas Derek, et je te promets de veiller sur toi !**

Stiles fut étonné de la demande de Peter, mais répondit positivement à sa proposition, John voulut refuser mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

_ **Refuse sa proposition et je détruis, le poste de police, la maison et tout ce qui te tiens à cœur, de toute façon, le poste est ta seconde maison, et ta maison n'est plus la mienne.**

John baissa la tête, résigné **.** Claudia continua de pleurer à chaude larmes, son fils, elle avait détruit son fils.

_ **J'emménage quand ?**

OOoOOoOOOoO

Qu'est-ce ? Derek sentit plusieurs effluves, deux loups blessés **. I** l sentit Liam et le loup qui accompagnait Stiles, il se mit à grogner.

_ **Derek Hale, toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois, je te ramène un blessé et toi tu grognes.**

_ **Cassandre ? C'est bien ton nom ? Que fais-tu avec Liam et pourquoi est-il blessé ?**

Cassandre s'approcha de Jackson qui l'aida às'asseoir, ses côtes avaient pris un sacré coup sous l'explosion du pouvoir qu'avait libéré Stiles, il le chercha du regard et ne le trouva nulle part.

_ **Où est Stiles ? Je pensais qu'il serait venu ici après la bataille !**

 **_ Pardon ? Stiles a disparu et toi tu te pointes comme une fleur ?** Derek n'en pouvait plus, cette journée ne finira donc-t-elle jamais, **Liam dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Liam expliqua qu'en revenant de chez lui, il était passé par la **forêt** , mais que la Darach et deux Jumeaux Alpha l'avait pris dans un piège, la druidesse noire l'avait empoisonné et enfoncé en lui, une dague enduite d'aconit tue-loup et les deux Alpha avaient simplement joué à cache-cache avec lui, le griffant parfois, lui sautant dessus de toutes leurs forces souvent, et que par un grand hasard, Stiles était arrivé le protégeant, se moquant des jumeaux et leur proposant un jeu sexuel.

Liam annonça au reste de la meute que Stiles était le fils de John Stilinski, l'émissaire de Talia Hale et que Deucalion le recherchait depuis deux ans, depuis le mystérieux accident.

Liam finitson histoire en expliquant comment Stiles avait mis en déroute les jumeaux **. I** l avait mis une heure et demie à tout raconter en détails, se faisant parfois arrêter pour approfondir certains détails **.** Cassandre le laissa faire, de toute façon, Derek et les autres devaient un jour être au courant, il porta son regard sur Jackson qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir.

_ **Il est aussi fort que ça** , demanda Erica subjuguée par le récit

_ **C'est… C'est le fi…fils de Jo…John** , Bégaya Derek interloqué, comprenant l'obsession de son oncle Peter pour le jeune sauveur depuis l'incident dont personne ne voulait parlait.

_ **Oh mon dieu vous n'exagérez pas un peu non ? Franchement si il est si puissant que ça** …commença Scott.

 **_ Il l'est ! Il a réussi à contrôler une centaine d'humains et une vingtaine de créature surnaturelles, bon sans le vouloir, mais il l'a fait, tout à l'heure vous avez senti qu'un pourcent de son pouvoir, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre utilisant dix pourcent de ses dons, et c'est effrayant** **.** Cassandre observa l'assemblée et sentit quelqu'un arriver **. I** l sourit et continua en sachant que seul lui pouvait le sentir **. C** **'est un ami, un ami très proche** **.** Cassandre fit abstraction de deux grognements **et** se tourna vers l'un deux, étonné, et sourit à Jackson **.** **Stiles est quelqu'un d'incroyable, de puissant mais de généreux, il est perdu, il a été blessé** , il se tourna vers Derek, **je vous le demande, laissez-lui le temps, laissez-le tranquille, quand il sera prêt, il** …

_ **Oui, il ?** demanda une voix intriguée.

Tous se retournèrent vers Stiles étonnés de ne pas l'avoir senti arriver. Cassandre ricana intérieurement **. I** l savait que Stiles le couperait à ce moment-là, il avait horreur quand il décryptait son mental **.** C'était le don de Cassandre, plusieurs fois, Stiles l'avait encouragé à suivre une formation de policier ou faire une demande pour intégrer le FBI, il l'aurait bien vu dans Criminal Minds en couple avec un agent, un mélange de Derek Morgan et Spencer Reid, fort et intelligent à la fois, et plusieurs fois, Cassandre lui avait ri au nez lui certifiant que quand il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, il accéderait à sa demande à moins bien sûr qu'il ne trouve son compagnon, et là Cassandre avait peut-être fait coup double.

_ **Rien de plus** , haussant les épaules Cassandre s'écria **, tu es en vie !** Faussement étonné, exagérant la joie qu'il feintait.

_ **Oui ! Je suis en vie, et devines quoi, je vais habiter chez Peter Hale !**

_ **Quoi !** Tout le monde en cœur hurla.

_ **Ben quoi, il est gentil avec moi Peter** , fit Stiles de façon enfantine devant un gros pervers **, et puis qui sait je le trouve peut-être à mon goût, il est bel homme, bien charpenté, il a une classe folle et puis ses lèvres, Humm**

Derek se mit à grogner fortement et partit du hangar comme une furie.

_ **Gagné, il n'a pas tenu dix secondes, faut que j'appelle Peter et Laura, j'ai gagné mon pari.**

_ **On est pas dans la merde** , souffla Cassandre.

_ **Tu restes avec nous** , demanda Jackson, à la limite du minaudage.

Lydia et Erica partirent ensemble en soufflant las de cette journée **.** Boyd les suivit accompagné d'Isaac **.** Cassandre suivit Jackson **qui** l'invita à dîner, il connaissait un restaurant à tomber **.** Scott quant à lui ne bougea pas, il ne savait pas comment réagir **.** Liam, lui, alla remercier Stiles qui lui sourit amicalement.

_ **Sache une chose, Liam, je suis quelqu'un de compliqué et de cassé, mais si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit, si je peux t'aider, demande-le moi tout simplement, je ferai en sorte de t'aider du mieux possible.**

_ **C'est mon rôle** , s'insurgea Scott croyant que Stiles voulait prendre sa place.

Stiles l'ignora et serra la main de Liam, glissant par la même occasion son numéro de téléphone.

Et il partit laissant Scott et Liam seuls dans le hangar.

* * *

Alors ?


	7. Chapter 6

Voila la suite, des bisous des calins de l'amour et ...surprises

TW ne m'appartient pas comme d'abitude, c'est la propriete de Mr Jeff Davis, sauf le contenu de l'histoire et certains perso.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 04 :

Sa première nuit au loft de Peter se passa dans la rigolade, Peter était un hôte drôle et sarcastique, l'humour graveleux et personnel du loup amusait Stiles au plus haut point, de plus l'arrivée de Laura avait ajouté du piment à la soirée.

Quand elle s'était mise à raconter la crise de Derek à son retour du hangar **.** Stiles était aux anges, il avait gagné 100 $ grâce à son pari stupide avec les deux Hale.

Il ne se sentait pas oppressé, il se sentait entouré et aimé. Peter était de loin la figure paternelle qu'il voulait dans sa vie, même si à plusieurs reprises il avait senti qu'il voulait lui parler, Stiles ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion, passant à un autre sujet.

Il était 22h38 quand il décida de se coucher **.** Peter avait accepté que Cassandre dorme chez lui aussi, le loft comptait quatre chambre **:** la chambre de Peter, celle occasionnelle de Laura, celle de Derek et une chambre d'amis, Cassandre et Stiles prirent la chambre d'amis, habitués à dormir ensemble ils se couchèrent après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux Hale.

_ **Tu pensais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?** demanda Stiles qui se déshabilla complètement, enlevant même son boxer pour aller dormir sous l'œil attentif de Cassandre.

_ **Bien sur mon étalon** , lorgna Cassandre, matant sans vergogne le jeune homme.

 **_ Arrête de me mater, j'ai bien remarqué que tu avais deja des vues sur quelqu'un** **.** Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Cassandre se leva de la chaise de bureau et se déshabilla à son tour, et vint se coucher en tenu d'Adam à ses côtés.

_ **Sache que je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer, si tu me le demandais car je te serais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort** **. J** **e t'ai juré fidélité et obéissance de mon plein gré et en ce qui concerne « mes vues sur quelqu'un », je préfère attendre d'être sûr avant de m'avancer**.

Stiles se tourna vers lui faisant grincer les lattes du lit et posa sa tête sur le torse de son chevalier servant, il souffla et mit les choses aux points.

_ **Jackson est quelqu'un de bien mais il a souffert d'inattention de la part de ses parents, maintenant ça va mieux, mais je veux être sûr que tu sois sûr de toi avant de te lancer dans une quelconque aventure avec lui** **. J** **'ai senti qu'il avait des « sentiments naissants» pour toi et je sais que c'est réciproque, alors si tu veux te** **lancer** **, fais-le mais soit sûr, c'est tout ce que je te demande** **.** Stiles embrassa Cassandre et se repositionna sur le torse de son bébé posant sa main sur sa hanche et croisant leurs jambes nues puis s'endormirent.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Laura était rentrée au Manoir Hale pour surveiller Derek et sa petite sœur Cora, le petit monstre de 14 ans, en l'absence de Talia.

OOoOOoOOOoO

Deux ombres dans le salon du loft se frottaient l'un à l'autre en laissant échapper des gémissements de luxure et de plaisir, le plus jeune poussa le plus mature sur le canapé faisant hurler les ressorts et le chevaucha.

Le plus jeune retira ses vêtements et enleva le polo du plus mature, le jetant à travers la pièce après avoir retiré le pantalon, ne laissant plus que le boxer de son amant, il embrassa la clavicule offerte, léchant du creux du coup jusqu'au lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla, continua sur la mâchoire et emprisonna les lèvres de son amant.

_ **Doucement bébé, ils sont en train de dormir là-haut.**

_ **Je m'en fiche, et je ne crois pas que Stiles en fera une maladie, en tout cas je l'espère, à moins que tu aies honte de moi** , fit le plus jeune se relevant faisant semblant de partir.

Mais le plus vieux le rattrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui, le remettant à sa place sur ses jambes.

_ **Jamais je n'ai eu honte de toi, je te laisse simplement le temps de leur dire,** **parfois,** **j'ai du mal à me contrôler et j'ai envie de te prendre** **violemment** **dans ce putain de hangar qui sert de base Derek, contre un viel autocar et te faire sentir mon amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te faire jouir dans ma bouche**.

_ **Humm, tu sais comment me parler toi, j'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, maintenant, baise-moi.** **Baise-moi s'il-te-plaît** **, je te veux en moi, je veux sentir ta verge buter contre ma prostate, je veux que tu me baises comme une** …..

_ **Y a quelqu'un** , demanda Stiles du haut des escaliers, il tapota le mur essayant de trouver un interrupteur qu'il actionna dès qu'il le sentit.

_ **Oh mon dieu, oh merde, putain de bordel, je suis…je suis désolé, je savais pas, oh putain, je retourne me coucher** , s'écria Stiles qui partit sans demander son reste laissant Peter et Isaac interdits devant la situation.

Leur envie venait de fondre comme neige au soleil, Peter n'était pas inquiet, mais son compagnon lui semblait pétrifié, inquiet et terrorisé de l'avis que pourrait avoir Stiles sur cette relation.

Ca fait bien une demi-heure qu'il était assis prostré dans le canapé, Peter le tenait dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aider Isaac, malgré les câlins, les baisers, les mots doux, Isaac ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son mutisme.

_ **Bon c'est bon vous êtes décents** , demanda Stiles en haut.

_ **Oui Stiles tu peux descendre** **. F** it Peter qui sentit Isaac se tendre.

_ **Je suis revenu car déjà, j'ai très soif, en plus je pense que Cassandre a dû vous entendre car il bande comme un cheval et je ne suis pas un SUBSITUT DE JACKSON !**

_ **J'ai tout entendu, je ne suis pas comme ça** **. M** **auvaise foi quand tu nous tiens, heureusement que des fois j'étais la MOI, pour te servir de…** , hurla Cassandre de la chambre avant d'être coupé.

_ **TAIS TOI** **!** Stiles sentit ses joues rougir aux souvenirs de certains petits plaisirs qu'ils avaient eus ensemble **.** **Bon je connais mon Zacky, il est en mode** **déconnecté** **.** Stiles s'approcha d'Isaac, fit un clin d'œil à Peter et caressa la tignasse blonde de son louloup **. E** **h mon beau** , murmura-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son bouclé **. C** **'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu portes beaucoup d'attention à ce que je pense de toi, et je vais te dire, bien je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un comme Peter, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux** **.** Stiles caressa la joue de son bouclé qui semblait revenir à lui, lui jetant un regard inquiet et hésitant **. P** **romet moi juste de ne pas prendre en compte les méchancetés des autres abrutis, tu es un homme au cœur pur, tu mérites tout l'amour que quelqu'un peut te donner, d'accord ?**

Isaac se jeta dans les bras de son ami et le remercia en pleurant à chaudes larmes, puis se sépara et prit la main de son amoureux, se leva et emmena Peter à sa chambre.

_ **Promis on ne fera rien de bruyant ce soir** , déclara Isaac aux anges

 **_ Ça veut dire que l'on ne va rien faire** , grommela Peter.

_ **Je n'ai pas dit qu'on n'allait rien faire, il suffit juste d'avoir un coussin qui couvre les bruits** , déclara Isaac en se léchant les lèvres de façon indécente, excitant Peter de plus en plus **.** Ayant un boxer pour seul vêtement, l'érection de Peter fut visible par Stiles qui regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi Peter comme compagnon de chambrée.

_ **STIIILEEEES** , hurla Cassandre désespérément en manque et excité par les effluves du couple et de leurs gémissements.

_ **Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi, JE DORS SUR LE CANAPE, UN POINT C'EST TOUT ET SURTOUT NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE MOI TANT QUE TU** **NE SERAS PAS CALME.**

* * *

Pas taper, non pas taper, sinon pas suite, bisous a jeudi.


	8. Chapter 7

Alors quelques toute petite explications, parce que si je dis tout d'un coup autant que j'écrive Le petit chaperon Stiles et Le grand pas vraiment méchant loup, hum bonne idée qui sait.

Bon vous alles en apprendre un peu plus sur le lien entre Derek et Stiles MAIS qui va faire poser encore plus de questions, ou je sais je suis chiant mais bon !

TW appartient a Jeff Davis blablablabla voila, ah non sauf l'histoire et certains persos comme Cassandre et d'autres pas encore arriver.

* * *

Chapitre 07 :

Derek s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, pas que d'habitude il soit joyeux au point de sautiller et de chanter 'Once Upon A Dream' entouré de petits oiseaux rieurs et de petites souries mignonnes, non loin de là, mais aujourd'hui son humeur était dû à une discussion houleuse qui avait eu lieu le soir précédent.

 _Flash-Back_

 _ **_ Je veux savoir pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça, nous avons un accord avec la famille Argent, que tu te dois de respecter comme nous tous**_ _, hurla Andrew contre son fils,_ _ **tu dois épouser Catherine Argent dans un mois, alors tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu laisses**_ _ **ce**_ _ **Stiles**_ _ **je ne sais comment et tu**_ _ **te**_ _ **tiens tranquille, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, bordel c'est qui le chef de famille dans cette baraque ?**_

 ___ _ **Maman**_ _, répondit tout simplement Derek, il croisa les bras et attendit la réaction de son père qui ne se fit pas_ _attendre_ _._

 ___ _ **Ta mère n'est pas**_ _ **là**_ _ **alors je demande…non je t'ordonne de respecter ma décision de père**_ _…_

 ___ _ **Tu n'es pas mon PERE**_ _. Derek se mit à rugir de colèr_ _e. C_ _omment cet homme pouvait encore se faire des illusions_ _?_

 _Sa mère avait eu une liaison il_ _y_ _a de ça dix-neuf ans avec un démon loup du doux nom de Deucalion, note que doux est un adjectif très_ _paradoxal_ _quand on_ _connaît_ _la bête, une créature sanguinaire, sans pitié,_ _cruelle_ _, sectai_ _re et avide de pouvoir._

 _D_ _erek avait eu la chance de n'avoir aucun lien sauf biologique avec lui, mais quand Andrew son 'père' lui prenait la tête, il_ _n'avait_ _qu'une envie_ _c'était_ _de_ _le_ _bouffer tout cru._

 _Ne_ _croyez_ _pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire, il adore Andrew, mais le cœur de Derek souffrait depuis qu'il avait dû faire souffrir Stiles en le rejeta_ _nt. Il av_ _ait compris, après une longue discussion avec Peter, Laura et Talia, que Stiles était son compagnon._

 _ **_ Tu ne veux pas comprendre, je souffre, j'ai l'impression d'être vide, que mon âme se déchir**_ _ **e. P**_ _ **ourquoi tu insistes**_ _ **? B**_ _ **ientôt j'aurais 18 an**_ _ **s. Q**_ _ **ue feras-tu si je décidais de partir loin**_ _ **? Tu**_ _ **ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher.**_

 ___ _ **Tu**_ _ **abandonnerais**_ _ **ta famille ?**_

 _La question était simple mais la réponse aussi, Andrew savait pertinemment que Derek avait raison, mais la famille devait passer avant tout._

 ___ _ **JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAI.**_ _Derek partit du manoir en furie, il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il devait lui_ _sacrifier_ _sa vie pour une histoire de_ _trêve_ _, encore une idée sordide de 'Kate' Catherine Argent._

 _Fin Du Flash-Back_

Cette folle était tombée soit disant amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard, elle faisait en sorte de le croiser régulièrement, de faire bouger ses cheveux blonds ondulés comme si elle jouait dans une pub pour shampoing, l'abordait souvent, pour savoir comment il allait, comment se portait sa famille, si personne ne les menacait, alors qu'en vérité ?

C'est elle qui les menacait de façon voilé, mais Derek avait bien compris le manège de cette famille de psychopathes.

Seul l'ancien meilleur ami de Peter, Christopher Argent, frère de Kate, et sa fille Alison, faisant partie de la bande Jackson, consciemment et volontairement, ainsi que Victoria Argent femme de Christopher, étaient du bon côté.

Quant au patriarche de la famille, Gérard Argent, lui ressemblait fort à un tueur en série surnaturel, sa réputation de tortionnaire sadique insensible à tendance psychotique et névrotique, avait vite fait le tour du monde surnaturel des États-Unis.

Il paraîtrait que même en Europe son nom faisait frémir les plus courageuses créatures et les plus valeureux guerriers.

Derek se stoppa sentant une douce odeur de caramel mélangée à de la jacinthe et une touche de miel. Connaissant cette odeur il se rapprocha furtivement de sa proie et entendit une conversation intéressante.

_ **Laisse tomber** , lâcha Stiles qui commençait doucement s'énerver.

_ **Allez Stiles, si Derek te** **demandait** **de lui pardonner et** **t'expliquait** **pourquoi il a fait ça.** Peter avait voulu accompagner Stiles pendant son footing du matin, étant loup-garou son métabolisme ne lui interdisait aucun écart mais le sport maintenait en bonne santé et si en plus il pouvait taquiner son invité c'était cadeau. Il renifla et se mit à sourire intérieurement ' _intéressant_ ' pensa-t-il. **Alors ? Que ferais-tu ?**

Stiles s'arrêta de courir car il avait bien compris que Peter ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à sa question, il décida de jouer à son jeu.

_ **Tu me** **poses** **une question en contrepartie je te pose une question, donnant donnant** …

_ **OK**. Peter s'appuya contre un arbre prêt mais déchanta vite.

_ **Attend je n'ai pas fini, par contre je peux poser mon veto si la question ne me** **plaît** **pas.**

Peter se mit à réfléchir et acquiesça.

_ **Il a intérêt à être très très très convaincant pour ne** **serait-ce que** **penser à me parler, alors** **t'imagines** **lui pardonner** **? I** **l faut que son excuse soit du béton arm** **é. A** **moi depuis quand avec Isaac ?**

Peter ne put empêcher cette question, mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre sa famille le saurait, alors il décida de tout mettre à plat.

_ **Depuis cinq mois !**

Stiles attendit, Peter savait que Stiles ne se contenterai pas de ça, il avait espéré, mais Stiles le dévisageait, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait plus.

_ **Bon ok** **. Il y a** **un an et demi** **,** **un Alpha est passé dans les parages et a** **commencer** **à faire sa petite meute se moquant que ce territoire était déjà occupé, il a transformé Isaac, Jackson, mordu Lydia qui est devenu une Banshee** **. Je** **ne suis pas un tendre c'est le deuxième Alpha que je tue en trois ans, quand je l'ai tué, Jackson a fait bande à part avec Isaac et Lydia, s'opposant constamment** **à** **Derek et son groupe de** **furies** **, comprend par** **furies** **Erica, Scott et Liam, car Boyd est la force tranquille**. Peter leva les yeux au ciel observant les nuages et sourit **. Un matin comme celui-ci, j'ai vu débarquer au loft un Isaac blessé, il avait voulu jouer au dur et s'était battu avec Scott.** Peter reporta son attention sur Stiles **. Je peux te dire que Scott malgré son statut actuel d'Alpha,** **à** **l'époque n'avait rien pour être fier, il était salement amoché lui aussi, je dirais même plus qu'Isaac.**

_ **J'avais déjà craqué pour ce petit homme, mais étant majeur et** **mûr** **et Isaac mineur, je ne pouvais décemment pas l'attacher et le croquer sur place, alors j'ai attendu de voir si** **c'était** **réciproque, et il** **y a s** **ix mois,** **il est arrivé** **au loft très énervé, Laura était là, elle pourra confirmer, il m'a littéralement** **sauté** **dessus en me roulant une galoche du feu de dieu et il est reparti comme il était venu**.

_ **C'est bien mon Isaac ça, téméraire mais pas courageux, il n'est pas resté par peur de ton refus malgré que ses sens auraient pu lui prouver que tu étais 'Chaud' ?**

_ **Très amusant Stilinski, et oui, je l'ai laissé mariner quand même deux semaines et quand je suis allez le voir, nous avons fait des c** ….

_ **C'est bon je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Continu** **e. Quelle** **est ta prochaine question** **?**

_ **Vas-tu en vouloir à tes parents longtemps ?**

_ **Veto**

_ **Pourquoi Cassandre et toi** **dormez** **à poil ?** Peter sentit son neveu s'énerver, il espérait que Stiles trouve une explication pas trop tordu.

_ **C'est simple, j'ai besoin de contact humain quand j'utilise un peu trop mes pouvoirs, ce contact me donne une chaleur naturelle, m'ancre dans la réalité, si Cassandre n'était pas là pour me prendre dans ses bras, ou dormir avec moi, je** **perdrais** **pied et je ne sais pas si je pourrais sortir de ma transe.**

Peter sentit son neveu se calmer mais avoir une pointe de colère et de jalousie.

_ **A moi, j'aime beaucoup mon petit Isaac et je veux le protéger, je sens que tu** **l'aimes** **aussi mais je veux te l'entendre dire, parce que le jour où tu lui fais du mal et que j'entends la phrase** _ **, 'désolé mais je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je me suis juste**_ _ **servi**_ _ **de toi comme garage à bite et vide couilles**_ _ **', j**_ **e** **peux te promettre que je te tuerai sans hésitation, alors je te le demande Peter Hale** **. Aimes-tu** **sincèrement Isaac Lahey, et le protègeras-tu de tous les danger** **s ?** …

_ **Oui ça me semble évident** ….

_ **Même s'il s'agit de moi ?**

Peter bloqua sur la question, il resta interdit, il savait que Stiles était puissant, mais pourquoi se considérait-il comme dangereux pour ses amis, il devait poser la question à Cassandre.

_ **Je** … **je ne sais pas** … **je peux p** …

_ **C'est oui ou c'est non ! Si je devenais incontrôlable, et que je menaçais l'homme que tu aimes, m'éliminerais tu ?**

_ **Avant de te répondre, je veux te poser une question, une seule !**

_ **Vas-y ?**

_ **Aimes-tu** **Derek ?**

_ **Viscéralement et ce n'est pas réciproque, j'ai juste était un passe-temps, mais là n'est pas vraiment la question.**

_ **Tu te trompes, tu n'as été en aucun cas un passe-temps, et si elle est là, la question, je préférais mourir que de tuer le compagnon de mon neveu, même s'il a très mal** **agi** **et pour de mauvaises raisons.**

Stiles se détourna de Peter et reprit sa course comme si cet arrêt question-réponse n'avait pas existé.

Peter leva la tête et fit un signe de la tête à son neveu qui les avait observés durant cet interlude, puis repartit suivre Stiles.

Derek resta abasourdi par toute cette conversation. Une phrase l'avait interpellé, celle _du vide couille_ , c'était la phrase qu'il lui avait dite avant de le quitter, il avait eu son père la veille au téléphone qui lui avait rappelé les termes de leur accord et il devait quitter le jeune homme de n'importe quelle façon.

Derek s'appuya contre un arbre et glissa jusqu'à terre, cachant son visage de ses mains, ne laissant pas paraître ses larmes au monde, personne ne devait savoir qu'il se laissait à montrer ses émotions.

_ **J'en connais un qui a besoin d'un câlin maternel !** Talia Hale était une femme superbe dont les cheveux brun ondulaient autour de son visage descendant sur sa nuque, des yeux noir jais mais qui laissaient paraître une multitudes d'émotions, la joie de revoir son fils, la tristesse de sentir son fils perdu, la colère contre son mari de s'emporter sur Derek à chaque fois qu'il a un pet de travers, mais surtout l'inquiétude, l'inquiétude car elle sent que son fils va mal, elle ressent le vide au fond du cœur de sa progéniture, le sentiment de ne pas être entier.

Talia s'approcha et s'installa aux côtés de son fils, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'enveloppa de son amour. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pourtant elle était habituée à prendre les décisions importantes pour sa famille, sa meute, étant l'Alpha, elle y était obligée, mais cette situation lui était étrange.

Derek lâcha les vannes qu'il avait retenu depuis des semaines et pleura, pleura sans se retenir, un hurlement de tristesse sortit de sa gorge, se foutant de qui pouvait l'entendre, Talia pleura avec lui.

_ **Désolé**

Plus loin Peter observait Stiles qui s'était stoppé net en s'excusant, il ne comprit pas de suite la situation, Stiles s'était arrêté et avait fondu en larmes, serrant ses poings à les faire devenir blanc, sa mâchoire se contracter violemment.

Il se dégageait de lui tristesse, haine, dégoût et colère. Mais quand un hurlement de tristesse profonde se fit entendre derrière lui, il reconnut son neveu, il reconnut le cri de la bête, le cri de la peine.

Mais surtout il comprit que les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà connectés malgré que leur union n'avait été en aucun cas le rituel des âmes.

_ **Votre amour est bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais imaginé, vous êtes en pleine communion, vous ressentez ce que l'autre ressent, quoi que vous fassiez, votre lien est prêt.**

_ **Je peux pas…. je ne peux pas….. Je ne peux pas….. Je vais le tuer, je ne peux pas me contrôl** **er quand il est près de moi.** Stiles mit une main sur son cœur, il sembla souffrir puis dans un râle de souffrance, il s'effondra au sol épuisé de retenir toutes ses émotions.

* * *

Je sais je sais, *part en courant* je poste la suite lundi ...


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola comment vous allez ce soir ? Ce matin ? Cette apres midi ? je sais pas quand vous allez la lire.**

 **Aujourd'hui nous allons avoir une rencontre Talia/Cassandre.**

 **Respirez les amis, vous sentez le bordel arriver, car les deux prochains chapitres vont etre éprouvant, meme ma super beta a eut du mal lol.**

 **TW appartient a Jeff David...Sauf l'histoire et certains personnages.**

 **Nous allons bientot entrer dans l'histoire profonde alors attachez vos ceintures, c'est partit bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **LGGAGS – Chapitre 08**

Peter portait sans difficulté le jeune homme, il était seulement éprouvé par les sentiments qui se dégageaient du cœur brisé de Stiles, son estomac se nouait à chacune de ses respirations, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge dès qu'il s'était effondré à ses pieds.

Il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme était à deux doigts de craquer, il devait appeler Claudia et John pour intervenir rapidement, sinon leur fils allait faire une bêtise, se blesser volontairement ou même pire.

Quand il entra dans son loft, Cassandre était déjà prêt à le réceptionner, il lui confia Stiles et le vit partir dans les étages.

Il s'installa dans son canapé, prit un coussin et en huma l'odeur, cette odeur de pin et d'herbe mouillée fraîchement coupée, une odeur printanière, l'odeur plaisante de son compagnon Isaac.

Toutes ses tensions évacuées, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Claudia, valait mieux elle plutôt que son crétin de mari.

_ **Allo Claudia !**

_ …

_ **Nous devons parler** …

_ …

_ **Non ton fils ne va pas bien, je ne comprends même pas que tu me** **poses** **cette question stupide**.

_ …

_ **Que je me calme, t'es sérieuse ? Ton fils est en train de mourir, tu comprends, ils ont accompli une grande partie du rituel des compagnons, et ton fils tout comme mon neveu** **souffrent** **, ton fils plus que mon neveu, quoique je ne sais pas, Derek** **est** **un coffre-fort question émotions** …

_ …

_ **Oui réunion de meutes ce soir** …

_ …

_ **Et préviens ton mari, un mot de trop et je l'égorge**.

Peter raccrocha et leva la tête vers le premier étage, ce qu'il entendit lui brisa le cœur.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, il pleura une bonne partie de la matinée, bercé par Cassandre qui ne fatiguait pas de l'avoir dans ses bras. Certains auraient lâché l'affaire ne savant pas quoi faire, lui ne se lassait pas de le bercer.

Quand il s'endormit enfin, Cassandre descendit dans le salon et y trouva Peter pleurant dans les bras d'une femme superbe, les observant, il reconnut un air de famille et après déduction il se souvint d'une photo montrant, non pas Derek mais Mme Talia Hale, l'Alpha de Beacon Hills, louve à la transformation complète.

_ **Viens mon garçon**. Susurra l'Alpha Talia tout en cajolant son frère qui se leva prestement et partit en direction de sa chambre. **Mon frère n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses mais il en a besoin de temps en temps, Derek lui ressemble énormément.**

Talia se tourna face à lui et semblait l'inspecter, vu son sourire accueillant et son regard approbateur, il se relaxa.

_ **Merci jeune homme d'avoir pris soin de Stiles** ….

_ **Excusez mon impolitesse mais je dois corriger votre phrase,** **je ne cesserai jamais de prendre** **soin de Stiles, car quoi qu'il se passe, je suis et resterai** **à** **jamais son chevalier et son gardien, et personne ni même vous ne** **pourrez** **changer cela, car j'ai passé un pacte d'obéissance de mon plein gré** **envers** **Stiles.**

Talia se leva et Cassandre eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui la fit rire.

_ **Jeune homme loin de moi l'idée de vous séparer de Stiles, je suis même ravi qu'il ait un « chevalier », ce que je voulais vous dire** **c'était** **merci.**

Cassandre s'avança vers elle en inclinant son cou en signe de respect.

_ **Je vois que tu as les manières et le parler d'un vrai chevalier, d'où viens-tu ?**

_ **Je suis encore** **désolé** **mais je ne peux rien dire sans l'aval de Stiles, vous comprenez ?**

_ **Oui. Tu es un garçon incroyable Cassandre, Peter m'a un peu** **expliqué** **ta situation, enfin votre situation, et je sais que tout sera fini d'ici une semaine, j'ai deux trois affaires à régler et tout sera parfait** …

_ **Sauf votre respect, je suis ici depuis deux jours et je peux voir que les problèmes** **sont ancrés** **plus profondément que ça, déjà pour Stiles c'est compliqué** **. Il** **a été** **rejeté par** **son compagnon et déjà rien que ça, a fini de détruire le** **peu** **d'estime qu'il avait de lui, sans parler de ses parents, peut-être ont-ils** **fait** **ça pour son bien, mais** **aucun** **enfant** **ne mérite un tel sort, il n'a** **aucun** **souvenirs d'un accident qui le hante et pour lequel il a été puni sans en** **connaître** **les raisons** **. I** **l s'est retrouvé seul dans une ville et un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il a fait une tentative de suicide, il serait mort si je** **ne** **l'avais pas** **trouvé** **à temps et pour finir, il se croit** **un** **monstre** **parce** **qu'il possède des pouvoirs hors norme qu'il ne contrôle pas et qu'il ne contrôlera pas tant qu'il se sera la moitié de lui-même, tant qu'il ne sera pas enfin complet.**

Talia avait suivi attentivement le discours du jeune homme et trouvait qu'il avait une éloquence fabuleuse, les informations qu'il lui avait fourni étaient incroyables bien que tristes.

_ **Comment en sais-tu autant sur Stiles**? Talia lut sur le visage du jeune homme **. Oui j'ai compris, Stiles, Aval, Obéissance. Mais dis-moi au moins une chose,** **qu'entends-tu** **par « la moitié de lui-même », « pas complet » ?**

 **_ Ca je peux le dire.** Peter descendit l'escalier **. Je me suis** **renseigné** **ce matin auprès de Deaton, il s'agit d'un état fusionnel et** **sentimental** **, il a rencontré Derek et se sont uni sans s'unir, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont accepté leur destin, leur sentiments réciproques, mais comme Derek a** **rejeté** **Stiles avant de lui donner la morsure d'union, Stiles n'est pas complet, comme Derek d'ailleurs, mais comme ton fils a un coffre-fort autour de son cœur il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressent**. Talia était fier de son frère, elle l'avait toujours poussé à approfondir ses connaissances pour devenir un parfait conseiller technique et tactique. **Mais je suis désolé de dire ça, quand leur esprit sera à bout, Stiles risque de mourir, quant à Dere** **k, il pourrait** **bien devenir violent et comme ils partagent** **une moitié de leur esprit, ça pourrait** **faire des dégâts** **considérables** **et personnes et je redis bien** **,** **personne ne** **pourra** **les arrêter.**

Talia prit en considération les explications, mais son cœur souffrait toujours de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté impuissante, son fils hurlant à la mort de tristesse, un cri déchirant l'âme la plus forte et la plus vaillante.

_ **Nous en parlerons ce soir à la réunion**. Talia leva les yeux vers son frère et comprit qu'il savait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

_ **Oui**. Elle se tourna vers Cassandre et le remercia d'aider et de protéger Stiles.

_ **Jusqu'à ma mort**. Lui répondit-il simplement.

La phrase choqua Talia qui lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en arriver là.

_ **C'est ma destinée Alpha Hale, je suis mort une fois pour de mauvaises raisons, la prochaine sera de la main des ennemis de Stiles,** **quels** **qu'ils soient.**

Cassandre fit une courbette devant Talia et partit sans un mot de plus rejoindre Stiles qui commençait à s'agiter, signe de son réveil futur.

_ **Quand je pense que c'est le compagnon de Jackson, ils ont le même dévouement envers Stiles**. Talia écoutait le réveil de Stiles entouré des bras de Cassandre.

_ **J'avais oublié que tu** **avais** **un don avec les compagnons, comment as-tu** **pu** **te tromper avec Derek, comment as** **-t-on pu** **se tromper à ce point ?**

_ **J'ai mon idée** **là-dessus** **et si mes soupçons s'avèrent** **exacts** **, nous allons chasser du** **traître** **.** Fit Talia en sortant du loft, crocs et griffes dehors, sa colère se fit ressentir dans tout le loft.

Stiles le sentit et en frissonna, il n'avait pas peur de grand-chose après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais la colère de Talia Hale était tellement pure qu'il en sentit le goût.

Il se leva et annonça à Cassandre qu'il avait besoin de marcher un moment, seul.

 **_ Je connais ces bois mieux que personne, je ne risque absolument rien**. Il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et partit, quand il croisa Peter, il essuya une larme imaginaire pour lui faire comprendre le message « Ne pleure pas, tout va bien se passer » et sortit du loft.

_ **C'est étrange, je sais qu'il va revenir, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais le revoir**. Peter approuva la phrase de Cassandre sans même se tourner vers lui.

* * *

Alors mes louloups, un verdict de la rencontre ?


	10. Chapter 9

ATTENTION WARNING nous entrons dans la phase réunion de meutes et début des ennuis.

Voici un chapitre en deux parties ils vont être riches en revelations et ça va faire mal.

TW ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis, sauf l'historie et certains pennages OCs

Bonne lectures

* * *

LGGAGS – Chapitre 09 – Réunion De Crises

Cassandre veilla sur Stiles une bonne partie de la journée après sa promenade en forêt, il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec L'Alpha Hale. Cette femme avait un charisme incroyable, une force de caractère impressionnante, pourtant elle ne l'avait pas soumis à sa puissance lors de l'échange, elle l'avait écouté tout simplement, certains Alpha auraient usé de leur position pour soumettre l'impudent qui osait leur couper la parole et même les châtier, mais Talia Hale était réputée pour son écoute et son calme.

Il avait tout de même sentit en elle, une tristesse profonde et une vague de colère, mais pas tournée contre lui.

Il avait entendu parler d'une histoire de mariage arrangé entre un fils d'Alpha et une chasseuse pour une quelconque trêve, mais il n'avait pas idée qu'il s'agissait de Derek Hale et de Catherine Argent.

Jackson l'avait appelé, enfin il avait tenté de joindre Stiles mais étant assoupie, c'est Cassandre qui avait répondu, ça n'avait nullement dérangé Jackson qui était bien plus qu'heureux d'avoir le jeune bêta au téléphone, mais avait vite déchanté quand il lui avait appris la nouvelle de l'état de santé de son ami.

Jackson lui avait alors expliqué leur situation et le mariage de convenance entre les Hale et les Argent. Cassandre avait compris le pourquoi du revirement de comportement de Derek le jour de leur rupture.

Jackson avait promis qu'en fin de journée après les cours, Isaac, Lydia et lui viendraient les voir.

Quand 16h50 sonna à sa montre, il se leva du lit et laissa Stiles quelques minutes, une odeur de loup-garou étrangère mais pourtant connue lui titillait les narines. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers et jeta un œil dans le salon du loft, quand il aperçut les jumeaux avec qui s'était battu Stiles en compagnie de Jackson, Isaac et Lydia il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit à moitié transformé grognant sur les deux jeunes hommes.

_ **Que faites-vous ici ?**

_ **Que se passe-t-il Cassandre** **? C** **e sont nos nouveaux** **camarades** **de classe et ils nous ont** **certifié** **que Stiles les avaient** **appelés** **pour qu'ils viennent ici** …

_ **Et** **vous vous les avaient cru** **? C** **e sont eux qui ont attaqué Liam !**

Isaac et Jackson se mirent sur leur garde et sortirent les crocs, les jumeaux pas impressionnés ne bougèrent pas, et restèrent stoïques, seul un sourire joueur avait fleuri sur leurs lèvres, un des jumeaux n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle Lydia, qui ne semblait pas inquiète quant à leur présence en ces lieux. Elle leva les yeux et sourit devant le jeu de Stiles, il était aussi pervers qu'elle, voilà ce qui les avait rapprochés au début de leur amitié, les jeux sadiques et les emprises mentales.

_ **Je vois que les louveteaux font mumuse pendant que je dors, si je n'étais pas de si bonne humeur, je vous enverrais jouer dans le jardin avec des baballes en plastique et autres joujoux canins**. Stiles s'étira sans se soucier des regards qui pesaient sur lui. Les jumeaux quant à eux s'agenouillèrent devant lui. **Ah non ! Ne** **commencez** **pas vous deux je vous ai déjà dit ne pas vous agenouillez devant moi, je** …

_ **Tu es celui qui possède les dons des rois, il est normal de** …

_ **DEBOUT !** Hurla Stiles

Sans le vouloir Lydia se leva aussi comme si un fouet était passé à deux centimètres de sa tête. Les jumeaux sursautèrent et exécutèrent l'ordre. Jackson et Isaac ne savaient plus ce qu'il se passait.

_ **Isaac ? Jackson ? Lydia ?**

_ **Oui**. Répondirent les trois jeunes d'une même voix.

_ **Asseyez-vous, Cassandre toi aussi** **,** **les jumeaux faites de même, je dois vous expliquez quelque chose.**

Quand tous furent assis Stiles commença ses explications pour la présence des jumeaux et sur d'autres sujets qui lui tenait à cœur.

_ **Voilà ! Ce matin j'ai compris pourquoi mes états** **d'âme** **changent** **constamment, il se pourrait que je sois** **connecté** **aux sentiments et humeurs de Derek Hale** **. Comment ? Je** **ne sais pas**. Lydia ne put commencer sa question que Stiles lui en donna la réponse. **Et que par la même occasion lui aussi soit** **connecté** **à moi, je ne sais pas comment non plus**. Lydia sourit, elle n'allait rien dire, mais le regard Stiles se dirigea vers Jackson. **Mon temps est** **compté** **.**

_ **Quoi… ?** s'écria Lydia

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes….** **?!** Demanda Jackson

_ **…..** Aiden

_ **…..** Ethan

_ **Je…Je ne comprends pas.** Bafouilla Isaac.

_ **Tu dis rien Cassandre.** Demanda Jackson qui avait senti comme une décharge électrique venant de lui alors qu'il était debout face à la baie vitrée, désobéissant à Stiles. **Tu es au courant ? Tu le sais depuis quand ? CASSANDRE** **?!** Hurla Jackson.

Cassandre se tendit et se racla la gorge, il avait peur, il savait qu'en revenant ici, Stiles ne tarderait pas à perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son pouvoir, en plus la présence de Derek n'aidait en rien sur son mental, même si Stiles décidait à partir, rien ne pourrait arrêter l'échéance donnait par Bonnie.

Stiles était revenu ici pour dire adieu à ses amis, son temps était compté, quelques jours, quelques semaines à la rigueur, avec de la chance quelques mois mais pas plus d'un an, ses pouvoirs étaient beaucoup trop puissants pour lui, s'il avait eu la chance d'avoir un compagnon avec qui partager sa puissance ou du moins le réguler par le sexe, mais Derek avait tout foutu en l'air.

_ **Il te reste combien de temps ?** Lydia avait demandé sur un ton enervée, ne jamais pousser une Banshee quand celle-ci était contrariée.

Isaac se retenait de pleurer depuis dix minutes mais ses nerfs ne pouvaient en supporter plus, il sortit du loft en claquant la porte. Jackson regarda à tour de rôle Cassandre et Stiles, sa colère décupla quand il comprit pourquoi Stiles était revenu et quel rôle Cassandre jouait dans cette histoire, il explosa.

_ **Tu es revenu pour nous dire** **adieu** **? Et toi Cassandre tu es censé** **jouer** **le rôle de la compensation c'est ça et vous** **,** **tic et tac vous faites quoi ici, quel** **est** **votre rôle ?**

_ **Nous sommes là pour protéger Stiles** …

_ **Contre Deucalion** …

_ **En échange de sa bénédiction** …

_ **Sur nos compagnons.**

Jackson ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport mais remarqua le regard d'un des jumeau sur une Lydia rougissante et souriante comme une gamine de 12 ans devant son amoureux qui lui offre une bague en forme de sucette.

Cassandre se retourna et tomba dans le regard perdu de Jackson, il s'avança pour lui expliquer mais ce dernier ne voulait pas, il allait bientôt perdre son meilleur ami, le seul être qui l'a aidé à remonter la pente pendant une période compliquée de sa vie, l'homme vers qui il était attiré semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, pas encore, il devait réfléchir.

_ **Je dois y allez…j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir. On se voit demain en cours… bye.** Jackson sortit comme un automate du loft suivit par Cassandre. Stiles lui avait fait signe de le suivre et de lui parler.

_ **Aiden ? Ethan ? Je connais vos cœurs, je peux les voir, les sentir** **? C** **omment je le peux** **? C** **'est simple, tout Alpha a la possibilité de développer ses capacités quand il devient complet ou qu'il trouve son compagnon naturel, effectivement je ne suis ni un loup ni un Alpha, mais mon** **soi-disant** **compagnon naturel est un Alpha en devenir, j'ai acquis son don, le don de** **connaître** **le cœur des gens autour de moi, de ressentir** **leurs** **émotions** **profondes** **et je sais que vous voulez changer que vous avez peur que Deucalion vienne vous chercher, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne viendra jamais ici, il pourra envoyer des larbins, comme la folle** **à** **la manucure** **ratée** **des pieds ou le crâne chauve sans cerveau ou alors sa garce de Darach, on verra qui il ose** **envoyer** **pour voir.** Le regard de Stiles se fit plus dur sur la dernière phrase. **En attendant vous** **restez** **ici je demanderai** **à** **Peter si ça le dérange pas quand même, il me semble qu'il y a des valises à vous devant la porte, mettez-les dans la chambre** **à côté** **de la mienne.** Stiles sourit. **Pour la trouver il suffit de suivre mon odeur enivrante.**

Stiles se leva du canapé et s'approcha de Lydia qui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, il sentait en elle une grande tristesse et un profond désespoir mais ses yeux étaient tournés vers la baie vitrée et son regard dans le vide.

 **_ Lydia ? Ma belle et douce Lydia, tu m'entends ?** Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter, les Banshee avaient pour habitude de crier quand un mort allait tomber, mais là, rien, juste des sentiments négatifs et un air totalement absent.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

 _De la rive Stiles s'avança lentement, ses pieds nus se firent mordre par le froid de l'eau glaciale du lac, qui trônait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, mais il s'en foutait_ _car_ _tout ce qui l'importait était sa décision, sa décision d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, de partir de ce monde hypocrite et faux, de ce monde qui_ _l'a_ _fait_ _naître_ _sans aucune raison et pour lequel il n'avait que haine et ressentiment._

 _Il passa la lame froide de sa dague sur ses poignets, entaillant la chair profondément, la douleur physique était moindre_ _comparée_ _à ce qu'il pouvait_ _ressentir_ _émotionnellement, la douleur de se sentir vide, de se sentir seul malgré les gens qui l'entouraient, même si ceux-ci avaient les_ _meilleures_ _intentions._

 _Son cœur était brisé de façon irrémédiable, son corps était sali et son âme ressemblait à une multitude de bris de miroir qui lui_ _reflétaient_ _l'horreur_ _qu'il_ _avait_ _subie_ _._

 _Il entra dans l'eau et se laissa porter par les méandres de l'eau, fixant la lune pleine il se demandait malgré tout si sa mort_ _peinerai_ _quelqu'un, ses larmes se mêlaient aux flots qui le faisait dériver au rythme des fines vagues._

 _Il sentit son esprit partir, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière_ _,_ _aucune_ _personne_ _ne savait où il se trouvait, il avait pris soin d'effacer_ _toutes_ _traces de son odeur._

 _Il pensa à Cassandre son ami, son protecteur, il savait que même si la perte d'un ami lui_ _ferait_ _du mal il pourrait gérer, il allait avoir la_ _charge_ _de prendre soin de Jackson, quant à Isaac, il avait Peter pour l'épauler, Lydia avait rencontré l'ancien Alpha Aiden, les atomes crochés s'étaient de suite_ _vus_ _, ses amis seraient entre de bonnes mains._

 _Sa dernière pensée fut pour Derek, son seul et véritable amour, le ténébreux et taciturne Derek Hale._

 _Il se sentit sombrer dans l'eau, il ferma les yeux et fit son adieu au monde, à la lune, seule compagne de son dernier acte. Il sombra dans l'inconscience et laissa les dernières bulles d'air s'échapper dans un dernier râle de souffrance, l'eau s'insinua dans ses poumons_.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Lydia se leva brutalement faisant chuter Stiles au sol. Aiden se précipita vers elle essayant de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras, mais rien ne marchait, elle se débattait comme une furie, tentant de se faire un chemin vers une destination inconnue, débitant des mots incompréhensibles.

Ethan aida Stiles à se relever et ordonna aux jumeaux de s'éloigner d'elle, ce que fit Aiden de mauvaise grâce, mais lorsque la jeune fille hurla avec ses pouvoirs de Banshee, il était bien content d'être éloigné.

Le hurlement fit tomber à terre les deux anciens Alphas raides assommés par la puissance de la douleur éprouvée par Lydia.

Celle-ci s'effondra en pleurant quand le cri fut fini, elle leva les yeux vers son ami et secoua la tête négativement comme pour se persuader de quelque chose.

_ **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu Lydia, mais si tu l'as fait c'est que c'est inéluctable et que rien ne peux changer la façon dont ça va arriver.**

_ **C'est… C'est….**

_ **Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne RIEN savoir** …

_ **Qu'est ce qui se passe** **?** Jackson entra dans le loft terrifié suivit de Cassandre perplexe et rouge.

_ **Elle a vécu l'expérience de la mort imminente d'un proche, c'est fatiguant émotionnellement donc le cri de la Banshee s'en trouve décuplé.** Stiles se sentit las, plus le temps passait, plus la fatigue se faisait sentir, il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de craquer. **Je vais remonter me coucher car je sens que la discussion n'est pas** **finie** **, Isaac a dû partir prévenir Peter. J'en peux plus de me justifier** **. Q** **uand allez-vous comprendre que** **la** **mort est un cadeau, mon cadeau, la délivrance de toutes mes souffrances** **?** Sans un mot de plus et sous le regard peiné de ses amis, Stiles remonta péniblement les escaliers en faisant signe à Cassandre de ne pas bouger, il l'avait senti contracter ses muscles pour le rejoindre.

Quand Stiles fut hors de vision, Aiden, qui s'était réveillé, prit Lydia dans ses bras et la coucha sur le canapé pour qu'elle se repose, il fit un signe de la tête à son frère qui partit dans l'instant hors du loft.

Jackson se tourna vers Cassandre furieux.

_ **Ne crois pas que le fait de me** **rouler** **la meilleure pelle de ma vie va suffire à te faire pardonner, viens avec moi on a des choses à se dire.**

Cassandre suivit Jackson comme un petit toutou obéissant, Stiles aurait dit « Tu es déjà domestiqué, t'es foutu, bientôt tu lécheras le sol que foule ses pieds » ce à quoi Cassandre aurait répondu « je lécherai bien plus que le sol ».

Cassandre jeta un œil vers l'escalier avant de sortir comme s'il s'attendait à le voir lui faire un clin d'œil.

_ **Prend** **soin d'eux pendant mon absence s'il te** **plaît** **!**

_ **Oui !** répondit Aiden

* * *

Alors verdict


	11. Chapter 10

Bon lundi a tous, une nouvelle semaine qui commence, j'espere que votre we a ete mieux que le mien, surtout la tete dans les cartons pour mon déménagement.

Alors cette semaine nous finissons la seconde partie de réunion de meutes, au menu règlement de compte intra meute, trahison et larmes.

TW appartient a Jeff David, sauf l'histoire et Cassandre.

Bonne lecture les ptits loups.

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Reunion De Meutes Partie 2/2

_ **Mon dieu ça y est** **! Il** **va nous faire le grand numéro du compagnon !** John croisa les bras et fixant moqueusement Peter.

_ **Tu n'y connais rien, tu ne sais pas ce que signifie le terme compagnon, tu** **es** **ignare et stupide** …

_ **Ce n'est** **pas** **moi qui suis un couguar, je n'ai pas l'habitude de** **me** **taper des minets** …

_ **Oui c'est vrai qu'avec une femme froide comme la glace tu dois t'éclater** …

_ **Ne parle pas de femme comme ça sinon je t'arrête pour détournement de mineur** …

_ **Désolé** **grand chef, mais je n'ai rien fais d'illégal avant sa majorité, mais toi tu te souviens peut être plus ce que ça** **fait** **d'avoir une pipe** …

_ **Tu vas** ….

_ **LA FERME TOUS LES DEUX**. Talia était désespérée du comportement puéril des deux hommes, John était censé être un adulte droit, Peter faisait partie des hommes les plus fins et cultivés, mais dès que ces deux-là se rencontraient, une animosité adolescente dont le commencement était un mystère pour tout le monde, prenait le pas.

Claudia regardait Peter avec une froideur incomparable, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

Andrew s'en foutait, pour lui le plus important c'est que cette histoire de mariage soit bientôt finie.

Morell se régalait de venir ici, elle pouvait analyser leur comportement et faire des paris avec son amie Jennifer. Allan quant à lui essayait de faire abstraction de leur enfantillage et se concentrait sur une personne en particulier, essayant de décrypter les émotions du suspect de Talia.

_ **Ils sont toujours comme ça ?** Victoria Argent était habituée aux menaces de morts dans sa maison entre son mari et son beau-père, mais là c'était plus un combat d'enfants de cinq ans qu'autre chose, un combat de coq à la rigueur.

_ **Malheureusement oui.** Souffla Claudia lasse de leur dispute, elle en connaissait la raison mais ne préférait pas la mettre sur le tapis parce que sinon cela allait dégénérer.

_ **Bon si nous en venions** **à** **la raison de cette réunion de crise soit disant urgente**. Andrew ne voulait pas s'attarder car il s'en foutait seul son plan importait.

 **_ Ne parle pas de Stiles de cette façon !** Peter, John et Derek avait parlé d'une seule et même voix se qui fit froncer les sourcils des personnes présentes, pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous d'accord sur quelque chose.

John et Peter se toisèrent pendant que Derek essayait de se calmer sous le regard attentif de Talia et Claudia.

_ **Si j'ai organisé cette réunion, c'est que c'est important mon chéri**. Talia fusilla du regard son mari, faisant briller ses yeux d'un rouge alpha. **Notre fils n'est pas un enjeu, il a trouvé son compagnon naturel et malgré le pacte que nous avons signé avec les Argent** …Victoria se racla la gorge signifiant sa présence et ne voulait pas être mêlée aux magouilles de son beau-père détraqué. **A Gérard !** Victoria sourit heureuse d'être de côté. **Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer ce fait.**

_ **Un engagement** **est** **un engagement, il se mariera avec Catherine Argent un point c'est tout.**

_ **Je** **ne** **t'ai jamais aimé, mais** **là** **tu dépasses les bornes si tu n'étais pas le mari de ma sœur je t'aurais égorgé sur le champ, tu sais quelle signification les compagnons ont pour nous et tu refuses le bonheur de ton fils pour une sécurité précaire, car soyons honnête.** Peter se tourna vers Victoria. **Gérard n'a aucunement l'intention de nous laisser tranquille, il va nous utiliser comme chair à canon et esclaves de guerre.** Victoria baissa la tête, sachant très bien que Gérard était capable du pire, comme du vraiment très pire.

_ **Que tu** **m'aimes** **ou pas, je m'en** **contrefiche** **, nous avons passé un accord** …

_ **Tu** **m'emmerdes** **avec ton accord** **. J** **'ai l'impression que tu as passé un accord secret avec Gérard.** Peter avait parlé sans réfléchir mais vu la tête d'Andrew et son cœur qui ne cessait de s'affoler, il avait touché un point secret, il se tourna vers sa sœur qui commençait à s'énerver, elle avait l'air de savoir quelque chose. Allan aussi vu la tête qu'il tirait.

_ **Il y a quelque chose que l'on ignore ?** Claudia sentait la tension grandir dans le salon du manoir Hale. Laura qui jusque-là n'avait rien dis mais juste observé, se leva et prit Cora sa jeune sœur et prétexta une histoire de café à faire et sortit en faisant signe à son frère de la suivre, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Quelque chose clochait, Derek en était persuadé, il sentait que son père forçait un peu trop la donne pour qu'il épouse Catherine, mais là, la question de son oncle avait fait des remous.

_ **Ne me dis pas que tu as** **fait** **un pacte avec mon** **beau-père** **, un chasseur psychotique, névrotique paranoïaque et sociopathe.** Victoria avait entendu une histoire de pacte secret mais n'en connaissait aucun avenant, ni aboutissant.

_ **Qu'as-tu fais ?** Talia grogna furieusement, elle savait son mari fourbe et inconscient, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que Derek n'était pas son fils. Il l'avait mal pris surtout qu'il considérait Derek comme sa plus belle réussite, son trésor, cela avait était une trahison à grande échelle pour lui.

_ **J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, un point c'est tout, je protège MA famille à ma façon.**

_ **TA FAMILLE ?** Peter avait une petite idée du terme famille. **Dis-moi de qui tu parles exactement.**

Andrew se leva et toisa toutes les personnes présentes.

_ **Je parle de mes filles bien sûr** **.** **De** **qui crois-tu que je parle** **?** **Celui** **-là,** Andrew pointa Derek du doigt sans même le regarder, **n** **'est pas de moi, ce n'est pas ma famille.**

Talia rugit de colère, faisant baisser l'échine de tous les loups présents même John, Allan et Morell baissèrent la tête.

 **_** **Rugis** **tant que tu veux** **traîtresse** **, même si tu me** **tues** **ou me** **tortures,** **je ne peux rien dire sur mon pacte, tu me crois assez stupide pour ça, tu peux** ….

Peter se leva brusquement, interrompant Andrew dans son monologue, il gratta son torse au niveau du cœur, une sensation de gêne le prit, il se sentit triste, anéanti, vidé de toute joie.

Toute l'assemblée le regardait avec étonnement, Talia sentit les sensations étranges de son frère, Derek sentit quelqu'un s'approcher du manoir, puis quand il identifia la personne, la porte d'entrée claqua.

Des bruits de pas chancelant se firent entendre, une respiration saccadée, un reniflement et l'odeur d'une grande et profonde tristesse, celle aussi de la peur et du dégoût.

Isaac entra dans le salon et courut se jeter dans les bars de Peter qui le réceptionna et l'enferma pour essayer d'apaiser son compagnon.

Isaac lâcha les vannes et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps ainsi que de son cœur.

_ **Chut mon ange, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas.**

Isaac voulait le dire mais sa respiration se fit plus rare à force de pleurer, il dut faire un effort pour se calmer et lâcher la bombe.

_ **Stiles va….bientôt….mourir.**

Isaac reprit de plus belle, laissant la nouvelle abasourdir l'assemblée.

Derek se leva brutalement et commença à sortir de la pièce mais fut interrompu par Andrew.

_ **Maintenant tu n'as plus aucune raison de ne pas tenir tes engagements.**

Andrew ne vit pas le coup venir mais sentit sa mâchoire craquer et des griffes s'enfoncer dans son estomac.

John et Derek avaient craqué, l'un transformé avait laissé ses griffes s'enfoncer dans le corps humain de son père, et l'autre n'avait jamais aimé qu'on traite son fils comme une marchandise ni comme un déchet.

Derek partit de la maison en courant s'exiler dans la forêt, John s'excuse auprès de Talia et sortit à son tour pour aller à son travail.

Deaton et Morell emmenèrent le blessé dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de ses blessures.

Victoria rentra chez elle, créant un faux rapport de réunion et en promettant de faire des recherches sur le fameux pacte.

_ **Mon fils va mourir ? Isaac explique moi s'il te** **plaît que je comprenne** **!**

_ **J'ai pas écouté toute la conversation, mais si Stiles a accepté de revenir ici, après le bordel qu'il a créé dans son centre, c'est qu'il est condamné à mourir, j'en sais pas plus. Il est revenu avec Cassandre pour Jackson, ils sont compagnons. Il...Il va mourir, je...je veux …pas.** Isaac se remit à pleurer, la détresse de son compagnon brisa le cœur de Peter, quand il leva les yeux vers Claudia, sa colère parut dans ses yeux et fit reculer l'émissaire et l'Alpha.

_ **Calme-toi** **Peter, ça ne sert** …

_ **Ne vous approchez pas de moi toutes les deux**. Peter sentit sa colère se déverser dans ses veines. **Tout ça c'est de votre faute,** **à** **toutes les deux, au lieu de lui expliquer et de le protéger** **,** **vous l'avez exilé sans** **mémoire** **et loin des siens** …

_ **On devait l'éloigner, surtout avec Deucalion dans les parages** …

_ **SUFFIT.** Peter coupa la parole à sa sœur, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé volontairement et surtout pas dans ce genre de situation. **Je vais rentrer chez moi, prendre soin de mon compagnon, avoir une conversation avec Stiles**. Peter souleva Isaac dans ses bras et le porta, celui-ci accrocha ses bras à son cou. **Je vous interdis de vous approcher de chez moi**.

Peter partit sans un mot de plus et sans laisser les deux femmes le soin de répondre.

Claudia se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son amie et Alpha.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?


	12. Chapter 11

**On est Jeudi et j'ai décidé de vous donnez un second chapitre cette semaine, alors je vous préviens on entre dans la partie CRITIQUE, vous allez avoir des réponses sur Deucalion, Peter et surtout Andrew.**

 **TW ne m'appartient pas sauf l'histoire**

 **Bonne lecture les louveteaux.**

* * *

 **LGGAGS – Chapitre 11 – Larmes De Tristesse & Solution Du ****Démon**

Ses larmes brouillaient sa vue, Derek tentait de se calmer mais son esprit était focalisé sur Stiles, son âme sœur, son compagnon, l'homme pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Il savait qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui, ce n'est pas en deux mois de passion torride, et de mini confidences entre deux baisers qu'il le pouvait.

Revenu de ses vacances détruit, ravagé par la honte et le dégoût de lui-même, il ne connaissait que le prénom de son compagnon.

Quand il avait intercepté une conversation entre le trio infernal qu'est Jackson, Isaac et Lydia, le prénom de Stiles avait fait un électrochoc dans son âme et son cœur. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce soit le même ?

Scott lui avait parlé d'un accident mortel, tuant deux personnes, blessant mortellement Scott, qui fut sauvé par Peter en le mordant.

Le voir le soir de son retour lui avait fait remonter deux sentiments, le frisson du dégoût, et l'électrochoc de son envie de mettre sa tête dans le cou de Stiles, et respirer son odeur enivrante.

Apprendre qu'il était revenu pour mourir lui brisait le cœur, il courait comme un dératé dans la forêt en direction de la ville, mais surtout du loft de Peter, dans la zone industrielle.

Il sentit une odeur de sang et de rage, le temps d'assimiler le fait que quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui, il entra en collision avec un homme, et se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

_ **Putain mais vous êtes … Deucalion** ? Derek se mit à grogner contre l'homme devant lui.

_ **Est-ce une façon de parler à son papa chéri** **?** Minauda faussement Deucalion. **S** **urtout quand il a une solution à ton problème.**

_ **Tu es peut être mon géniteur** **,** **mais tu n'es pas mon père … Attend** **s,** **tu viens de dire que tu avais une solution à mon problème, mais de quel problème** **parles-tu** **? Et même si tu connaissais mon problème** **,** **pourquoi** **voudrais-tu** **m'aider ? En quoi ça te concerne ?**

Deucalion n'aimait pas la façon de parler de son fils, mais s'en accommodait car dans son plan de sauvetage, Derek était la clé.

_ **Un jour tu verras** **,** **tu m'appelleras papa,** **sois-en** **sûr, et en ce qui concerne ton problème, qui se trouve être le jeune Stilinski, je sais comment le** **sauver** **d'une mort certaine.**

Derek avait entendu parler de son géniteur, jamais il n'en avait entendu du bien. Il fallait qu'il se méfie, surtout qu'il pouvait sentir la présence d'une autre personne, une femme, sûrement son bras droit, la fameuse Kali, une psychopathe aux griffes de pieds acérées.

_ **Je te préviens** **,** **je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes** **,** **dis-moi ce que tu sais de suite**.

 **_ Impatient le louveteau, on sait de qui il tient ç** **a. N'** **est-ce pas Deucalion** **?** Ce dernier grogna à l'attention de la jeune femme, grognement qui signifiait _« méfie-toi de tes remarques inutiles »._

Derek recula prudemment cherchant une porte de sortie, même s'il savait que ses chances étaient plutôt maigres, vue les adversaires en face de lui. Il lui fallait trouver une façon de s'en sortir sain et sauf, la nuit commençait à tomber, et il voulait voir Stiles au plus vite.

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, dès que j'aurais fini de discuter avec toi, je te laisserai partir sauver Stiles.**

_ **Pourqu** **oi ? Q** **u'est-ce que ça t'apporte de sauver Stiles** **? Q** **uel est ton intérêt** **? T** **u ne fais jamais rien gratuitement.**

_ **Eh bien** **,** **sache que malgré ma réputation, cette fois** **-** **ci je viens en paix, tu es mon fils Derek, et en tant que tel** **,** **et surtout en tant que futur dirigeant de la meute** **,** **tu dois avoir les moyens de te défendre** **.** **En particulier** **avec un compagnon aux pouvoirs tel** **s** **que ceux** **dont** **Stiles dispose, surtout que bientôt une guerre va faire rage** **,** **et je veux** **être sûr** **que mon fils soit en mesure** **de se** **protéger,** **et surtout qu'il puisse protéger celui qu'il aime**.

Derek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, durant le discours de Deucalion, son cœur n'avait pas eu de battements irréguliers, il semblait honnête dans ses paroles, il décida de faire un effort pour cette fois, mais en discuterait avec sa mère le moment venu.

_ **Dis-moi, s'il te** **plaît** **, dis-moi comment faire pour le sauver**.

_ **C'est un peu plus simple, il faut vous unir, mais je ne te parle pas uniquement de sexe** **. J** **e te parle d'un engagement réciproque, de sentiments purs, de confiance** **. T** **u comprends** **? T** **u vas devoir te faire pardonner déjà, pour ce qui est de ton** **enculé** **de père, Andrew je m'en occupe** **.** Il leva la main signifiant à Derek de ne pas parler. **N** **e me demande pas quoi, je ne te répondrais pas, mais après t'être fais** **pardonner** **, il va falloir apprendre à vous** **connaître** **,** **à** **vous aimer et** **au** **final, vous unir** **à** **la pleine lune rousse, demande à ta mère pour les détails.**

Deucalion sans plus de cérémonie tourna les talons, ne laissant pas le temps à Derek de poser une question, et partit, suivi de Kali qui lui fit un clin d'œil en marmonnant _« une si bonne viande c'est du gâchis »._

Derek resta là pendant de longues minutes, à réfléchir aux paroles de Deucalion.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Peter et Isaac entrèrent dans son loft, et Peter fut assailli par diverses odeurs corporelles, et sentiments.

_ **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda-t-il aux jumeaux plantés au milieu du loft. **Où** **est Stiles ? Lydia ? Cassandre ? Jackson ?** Faisant rougeoyer ses yeux d'Alpha, il s'aperçut que les deux bêtas ne flanchaient pas, même pas un mouvement.

_ **Nous sommes Ethan** …

_ **Et Aiden** …

_ **Deux anciens Alphas de Deucalion** …

_ **Nous avons choisi de suivre et de protéger** ….

_ **Stiles notre nouveau** **maître** …

_ **En échange de sa bénédiction**.

Ethan s'approcha de Peter, s'agenouilla devant lui et releva la tête.

_ **En ce qui concerne Lydia** …

_ **Je l'ai ramené chez elle** …

_ **Pour ce qui est de Jackson et Cassandre, ils se sont** **éclipsés** **pour régler des affaires** **personnelles** **et** **privées** …

_ **A l'extérieur** …

_ **Et pour finir, Stiles est** …

_ **Là** **!** Stiles sortit de la cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille, les cheveux pleins de farine, une cuillère en bois à la main, un couteau en céramique dans l'autre. **Je** **peux faire quelque chose pour toi Peter ? Au** **fait,** **j'ai autorisé temporairement Aiden et Ethan à rester ici, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pa** **s. A** **h oui** **,** **Isaac je suis** **désolé** **pour tout** **à** **l'heure, maintenant que le sujet est clos** **,** **vous voulez bien mettre la table** **,** **le** **repas** **est bientôt prêt.**

Peter sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Les jumeaux le sentirent et se mirent en position devant Stiles, en mode défensif, Peter s'étonna de leur rapidité de réaction.

Avant que Peter puisse dire un mot, c'est Isaac qui prit la parole et sa colère fut aussi grande que Peter.

_ **Tu te fous de ma gueule !** Isaac vit rouge au sens figuré, Stiles décala les jumeaux, et leur intima l'ordre de ne bouger sous aucun prétexte.

_ **Tu as quelque chose à me** **reprocher** **Isaac ? Vas y** **exprime-toi** **, moi j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire tout à l'heure**.

_ **Tu reviens ici, tu** **re-débarques** **dans nos vies, tu fais comme si de rien, tu ne veux même pas dire ce qui** **c** **'est** **passé là-bas** **, je sais qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de grave avec Derek** **.** Jackson et Cassandre entrèrent à ce moment-là, suivis de Laura. **Comment** **peux-tu nous faire ça** **? T** **u comptais nous le dire quand que tu allais mouri** **r ? J** **amais ? Le jour** **où ça** **arriverait ? Ou tu comptais** **disparaître** **sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit, comme un voleur, a** **t-on** **si peu de valeur à tes yeux ?**

_ **Isaac** … Jackson commença sa phrase mais ne put la finir, Cassandre lui glissa un doigt devant la bouche.

_ **Nous aimes-tu vraiment comme tu le prétends** **? P** **arce que moi je ne sais pas, je t'en veux de rien dire, je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu, rien** **senti. C** **omment peux-tu nous** **cacher** **ça** **?** **POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?**

Isaac s'élança vers Stiles crocs et griffes sortis, sautant le canapé et atterrissant devant Stiles, qui venait de lâcher ses ustensiles de cuisine, se mettant en position de combat.

Le regard fermé et froid, Stiles esquiva les attaques d'Isaac, ce qui était facile vu qu'il attaquait à l'aveugle sous le coup de la colère. Au bout de cinq minutes Stiles sentit Isaac se fatiguer, mais surtout il sentit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, quand leurs regards se croisèrent Stiles fut déconcentré, et Isaac réussit à le griffer à l'abdomen. Il s'effondra au sol tendant d'une main son ventre blessé et de l'autre Isaac qui pleurait dans ses bras.

_ **Je suis désolé** **,** **je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis désolé, je suis désolé** …

_ **Ce n'est pas grave mon louveteau, tu n'y es pour rien, t'inquiète donc pas, je vais guérir, bon moins vite que toi** **,** **mais dans une heure on verra plus rien promis.**

Isaac pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras, et Stiles sentit qu'il lui devait des réponses, à EUX aussi.

_ **Ecoute-moi** **mon louveteau, je suis désolé de te rendre malheureux** **,** **ce n'était pas mon intention** **. P** **our ce qui est de ma condition, eh bien c'est simple, mon corps se meurt, il a du mal à garder mes pouvoirs, tu as bien vu que j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à retenir mes dons** **. P** **lus le temps passe plus mes pouvoirs** **augmentent,** **et plus mon corps ne les supporte pas, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, j'ai une amie sorcière qui a** **estimé** **mon temps de vie** **à** **deux mois.**

La sentence choqua l'assemblée présente. Jackson plongea dans les bras de Cassandre. Les jumeaux restèrent stoïques, mais au fond d'eux ils savaient que malgré le fait qu'ils ne le connaissaient que depuis deux jours, la perte serait douloureuse pour eux. Peter retint ses larmes, et Derek, lui, les laissa couler, car il savait que d'une certaine façon c'était de sa faute.

_ **Si j'ai décid** **é** **de revenir** **,** **c'est parce que je veux vous voir heureux avant de disparaître, je veux participer à ce bonheur.** Stiles leva la tête vers Cassandre et Jackson. **J** **e veux être sûr que vous soyez entre de bonnes mains.** Il tourna la tête vers Peter. **J** **e veux voir vos vies être empli** **es** **de bonheur** **,** **et pas de sanctions ou de malchances** , il se tourna vers les jumeaux, **car j'aurais tant voulut y goûter un peu plus longtemps.** son regard se tourna vers Derek qui baissa la tête honteux.

_ **Tu me promets d'être heureux mon Isaac ? Pour moi !**

Le louveteau leva les yeux baignés de larmes vers Stiles, et hocha la tête avec un maigre sourire.

_ **Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais le repas est prêt, il faut que vous mettiez la table, pendant ce temps je vais me** **changer,** **car je** **ne** **peux décemment pas vous servir mon civet de sanglier** **à** **la française dans cette tenue** **.** Stiles sourit à son petit homme et se releva difficilement.

_ **Attend** **s,** **je vais t'aider** **.** Derek s'avança mais fut moins rapide que Laura, qui l'emmenait déjà à l'étage supérieur pour se changer.

Peter regarda tout le monde dans le salon préparer la table, ranger le désordre occasionné par Isaac et Stiles, il se tourna vers Derek.

_ **Tu as une solution** **à ça** **j'espère ?**

Derek grogna et grommela une phrase incompréhensive aux oreilles de son oncle.

_ **Je n'ai pas très bien compris !** Le ton de son oncle le fit sursauter et le surprit, jamais il n'avait été aussi froid à son égard.

_ **Je crois bien** …

_ **Je crois n'est pas une réponse, je veux entendre OUI, j'ai une solution, parce que dis-toi bien que** **s'il** **s'agit effectivement de ton compagnon, tu** **vas** **ressentir** **les effets de sa mort, nous le ressentirons tous, il est lié** **à** **quasiment chacun d'entre nous** **,** **et si par malheur il venait à mourir, toutes ces personnes perdr** **aient** **une partie de leur âme.**

Peter se détourna de son neveu et partit en direction de la cuisine. Derek quant à lui, se décida à monter au premier étage.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?


	13. Chapter 12

J'ai réussit a avoir une connexion potable pour pouvoir vous poster un chapitre aujourd'hui, entant en plein emménagement de mon nouvel appartement la fibre n'arrive que la semaine prochaine, j'ai du aller chez un pote pour vous poster ce petit chapitre qui va emmener vers le partie deux de ma fiction qui est ... Le STEREK.

Voila j'espère pouvoir vous en poster un autre vendredi, voila je vous laisse a la lecture.

PS: a tous ceux qui lisent mes fictions je voudrais.

 **1)** Vous remerciez deja d'une part.

 **2)** Vous dire que toutes mes fictions on une suite, elles ne sont pas fini sauf trois OSs. Il y a aussi Liens  & Chaos qui est terminée, enfin la première partie.

 **3)** Qu'on remercie grandement ma beta d'amour Sanga36, merci ma princesse, ainsi que mes muses pour mes fictions sans qui je n'en serais pas là ( c'est moi ou ça fais très remise des Oscars) Aurélia, Sandrine, Marjorie, Jlukes, Evil Twin, et Ninette Kistune.

 **4)** Je voulais juste un quatre lol

Ensuite rien de m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les personnes OCs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 - Abomination

Derek monta à l'étage et s'approcha de la chambre de Stiles, où il pouvait entendre Laura remonter les bretelles à Stiles, mais en douceur.

_ **Stiles** **,** **je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps** **,** **mais ce que j'ai vu de toi, c'est que tu as un cœur énorme** …

_ **Qui est en train de mourir petit à petit, mes forces m'abandonnent, je suis de plus en plus fatigué** **.** **I** **l me reste un mois avant que mes forces disparaissent définitivement, ensuite je ne pourrais plus bouge** **r** **, je vais devenir un légume, mon cerveau va être saturé de données magique** **s** **, comme un ordinateur qui est saturé de données** **.**

 **M** **on corps va relâché des brides de pouvoirs involontairement, je vais devoir partir dans un mois quelque part o** **ù** **personne** **,** **même Cassandre** **,** **ignore la destination.** **S** **eule mon amie Bonnie sais o** **ù** **ça se trouve** **,** **mais elle s'effacera la mémoire quand je serais arrivé à destination, tout es** **t** **déjà prévu** …

_ **Tu penses à tes amis, comment crois-tu qu'ils vont le prendre ? Isaac ? Jackson ? Lydia ? Tes parents ? Cassandre ? Derek ?** demanda Laura qui s'inquiétait de la suite, car connaissant son frère, et si ce qu'elle avait entendu à la réunion était vrai, il deviendrait fou de chagrin.

_ **Lydia sera entouré** **e** **de son compagnon, Isaac sera avec Peter, Jackson et Cassandre seront ensemble pour surmonter cette épreuve** **,** **et pour Derek, je pense qu'il va devoir tenir sa promesse pour votre trêve avec les Argent.**

Laura sursauta, elle lui demanda comment il pouvait être au courant de cette trêve, seuls ceux de la meute était au courant, même elle ne devait pas être au courant, mais Peter lui avait annoncé car il en était de l'avenir de leur meute.

_ **C'est simple, les jumeaux me l'ont dit, et en ce qui concerne cette trêve, je trouve dommage qu'il doive** **s** **e sacrifié pour le bien de tous, mais si cela doit être ainsi alors soit.**

_ **Tu ne veux pas te battre et essayer de vivre, connaitre Derek, aimer Derek, je sais** **qu'** **il est pénible, taciturne et ressemble à un ours mal léché** **,** **mais il a un cœur énorme comme toi** …

_ **Laura je t'aime bien, je vais te dire quelque chose** , Stiles s'assit sur le lit et plongea dans son regard, **J'ai passé deux mois avec vous, je me suis sentit à l'aise dès le départ, j'ai voulu faire confiance** **à** **quelqu'un** **,** **autre que mes amis et Cassandre, j'ai ouvert mon cœur** **à** **Derek, je lui ai donné mon amour sans concession** **,** **et qu'est-ce que j'ai reçu à la fin de vos vacances** **?** **U** **n cœur détruit, une âme brisé** **e** **et mon corps sali** **t** **par un homme qu** **e** **je pensais** **bien (bon)** **et pur** **.** **I** **l m'a humilié et sali** **t** **en me traitant de garage** **à** **bite** **s** **et de putain bon** **à** **le satisfaire,** Stiles pleura encore et ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit et fixa Laura. Et **même si je comprends ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière, quand vous êtes parti** **s** **j'ai utilisé trop de pouvoir, j'ai tué des gens** **,** **sans le vouloir certes mais c'est arrivé** **.** **J** **'ai brisé encore plus mon cœur, souillé mon âme avec le sang de dizaine d'innocent** **s.** Stiles ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur sa respiration, se rappeler de certains souvenirs le faisait souffrir énormément.

Laura écoutait attentivement le jeune homme, et plus il parlait, plus son cœur se serrait, elle se demandait si un jour il pourrait se pardonner, et si son frère pourrait y parvenir aussi, tout ça par la faute de son père.

Elle laissa ses larmes glisser, elle voulut prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, mais celui se recula, elle fut surprise par son comportement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fixait derrière elle, puis se retournant elle compris. Derek se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses larmes coulaient comme une cascade dans un étang, ses poings étaient serrés à faire blanchir ses jointures, ses griffes devaient être sorties, du sang coulait de ses poignets, son visage était fermé tout comme ses yeux. Laura sentit une grande colère provenant de son frère, mélangée à du dégoût et une tristesse profonde, comme jamais elle n'avait ressentit.

Laura se leva et s'approcha de son frère, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Stiles, apeuré et malheureux. Derek esquiva sa sœur et sortit de la chambre, descendant les escaliers bruyamment. Il tomba sur toutes les personnes présentes, à leurs visages, il comprit que tout le monde avait entendu, il baissa la tête, s'excusa, et partit sans un mot de plus.

_ **Andrew** , grogna Peter qui devint furieux, ses yeux rougirent de colère, il lâcha les assiettes qui éclatèrent au sol faisant sursauter Lydia.

Lydia qui ne comprenait pas la situation, depuis dix minutes tous les loups s'étaient arrêtés de bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, Aiden lui expliqua rapidement, ce qui la rendit furieuse et fit blanchir ses yeux de Banshee.

_ **Attend** **s** **Derek** **!** cria Laura qui lui courrait après, mais s'immobilisa dans le salon, sentant une puissance énorme, une puissance de colère et de haine, une puissance qui pourrait rivaliser avec dix meutes d'Alphas.

Elle se retourna brusquement et leva la tête vers l'étage, elle ne sentit rien d'autre qu'un relent de dégoût. Elle se transforma en louve-garou, ce qui fit réagir tous ceux présent, elle sauta jusqu'à l'étage, courut jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles, et n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'une note où était écrit « _Je suis désol_ _é_ », elle regarda par la fenêtre ouverte, se pencha et huma l'air.

_ **Putain** **,** **le p** **'** **ti** **t** **salopiot peut cacher son odeur** **!** grogna la louve.

Elle courut vers le salon

_ **Tout le monde en mode recherche, Stiles est parti** **t,** **et je sens qu'il va faire une connerie.**

* * *

Voila voila a vendredi ou Samedi pour la suite, bisous les louveateaux


	14. Chapter 13

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh des reglements de compte en vue, Andrew va payer pour une partie de ses péchés, Derek commence a enfin se réveiller, dans un sens, et MON Deucalion arrive, que demander de plus.**

 **Allez je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **TW ne m'appartient pas, sauf l'histoire et les personnages OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Happy End ?**

Derek entra furieux dans le manoir Hale, sa mère l'avait senti à des kilomètres. Claudia, qui était encore présente, s'était réfugiée dans le salon, Talia lui avait demandé de se cacher, car jamais elle n'avait sentit une telle émanation de colère provenant de son fils.

Le majordome lycanthrope avait emmené Cora dans sa chambre sur ordre de Talia.

_ **OÙ EST-IL ?** hurla Derek, ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune d'or donnant sur le rouge, ce qui étonna sa mère.

_ **Calme toi mon chéri, et dis-moi de qui tu parles ?** Talia ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir d'Alpha sur son fils, mais elle se doutait qu'elle devrait le faire.

Le regard de son fil devint encore plus jaune rouge quand il fixa un point derrière elle, elle se tourna et tomba sur son mari complètement terrorisé, puis revenant sur Derek, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ **TOI** **!** hurla Derek en pointant Andrew. **TOI, JE VAIS TE TUER, TE DÉPECER, TE TORTURER.** Derek commença à s'avancer vers l'homme, mais sa mère se mit au milieu et utilisa son pouvoir d'Alpha sur son garçon, mais rien ne se passa. Derek décala sa mère sur le côté avec douceur et continua son chemin.

_ **Ne t'approche pas Derek, sinon je te promets qu'il va y avoir des répercussions graves** …

_ **Des répercussions ?** Derek ricana faussement devant l'homme responsable de l'état de son compagnon. **V** **eux-tu que je te dise quelles répercussions tes magouilles on** **t** **eut sur moi** **?** **J** **e vais perdre mon compagnon, il va devenir une loque** **d'ici** **un mois** **,** **et mourir dans deux** **!** Derek se transforma, laissant griffes et crocs sortir. **J** **e vais perdre l'homme que j'aime à cause de toutes tes magouilles, et tu ne sais pas le pire ?**

Derek attendit qu'Andrew se reprenne et parle mais rien ne vint.

_ **Le pire** **,** **c'est que tout** **à** **l'heure** **,** **quand j'ai entendu** **Stiles** **raconter** **à** **Laura comment je l'ai détruit, je me suis rappelé un souvenir que j'avais perdu mystérieusement** **.** Il se tourna vers Talia. **L** **'accident qui a co** **û** **t** **é** **la vie** **à** **Paige et Sven, c'est de la faute à Andrew, si Scott a été mordu par Peter pour le sauver, c'est** **de** **la faute à Andrew, si Stiles a été oblig** **é** **d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la première fois et causé l'accident,** **s** **auver Peter et faillit tuer Scott, C'EST LA FAUTE A ANDREW** **!** Derek se retourna vers Andrew. **T** **out est de ta faute, Peter a dit pour rire que Paige ou Stiles étaient mon compagnon, alors que Paige sortait avec Sven et que Stiles n'était pas dans ma vie** **.** **V** **oilà pourquoi** **,** **après tous ces** **événements,** **Peter à chercher Stiles et qu'il a fait appel à MON PÈRE** **!**

Les sentiments de Talia passaient de l'incompréhension à la colère, tout en passant par la tristesse, toute cette histoire pour rien, Stiles avait été envoyé loin pour rien. Deucalion ne le cherchait pas pour le pouvoir mais à la demande de Peter pour Derek, si Stiles avait été envoyé loin c'était de la faute à son mari, suite à une blague de Peter sur les compagnons, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait subir involontairement des souffrances atroces à cet enfant.

Claudia était au summum de la colère, en colère contre elle-même, et en colère contre Andrew qu'elle avait pris comme un ami, un frère de cœur, mais son cœur se brisa quand Derek annonça que Stiles allait mourir, et que rien ne pourrais le sauver.

_ **Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, ni de Stiles** **.** Derek s'avança pour être à dix centimètres d'Andrew, et lui montra ses griffes. **S** **i par malheur je te vois près de Stiles, je te promets que je te tue…**

Andrew sortit une arme et la pointa vers Derek qui recula, non pas qu'il était effrayé, mais par précaution. Avant que Talia n'ai pu réagir, un hurlement horrible se fit entendre ainsi qu'un bruit de fenêtre brisée, et Deucalion fit son entrée de façon fracassante, il se planta devant Andrew, lui arracha l'arme des mains et le mordit au bras.

Andrew hurla de douleur, tentant de se dégager.

_ **Maintenant tu vas avoir le choix, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, t** **e** **suicider pour ton honneur** **,** **ou alors devenir un loup garou** **,** **et je peux t'assurer que c'est moi-même qui te torturerai.**

Deucalion se tourna vers son fils.

_ **TOI, je t'avais dit de surveiller Stiles, au lieu de ça, tu t'en prend** **s** **à cet abruti, et Stiles** **à** **échapper** **à** **la vigilance de ta sœur.** Deucalion fit luire ses yeux et s'approcha de Derek, puis murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

Derek se retourna, fit une bise à sa mère et partit en courant.

_ **Bonsoir** **A** **mour !** Deucalion s'agenouilla devant Talia et montra son cou en signe de soumission.

_ **Tu es vraiment incorrigible Deuc'** **.** s'amusa Talia, puis son regard se posa sur Andrew. **Toi et moi** **,** **nous allons avoir une conversation** **.** Elle se tourna vers Claudia. **P** **eux-tu préparer un communiqu** **é** **pour la famille Argent** **?** **L** **e contrat est annulé, même si j'en connais déjà le co** **ût** …

_ **A ton avis pourquoi je suis là Amour ?**

_ **Deucalion, je pense aussi que toi et moi** **,** **allons avoir une conversation.**

_ **Tout ce que tu voudras** **!**

Claudia esquissa et s'approcha du démon-loup, quand il se tourna vers elle, son regard sur elle remplis de dégoût la fit reculer.

_ **Mon fils, que ce pas** …

_ **Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut s'en soucier,** **c** **'était quand il avait besoin de** **vous** **, d'où vient Cassandre à votre avis** **?** **C** **'est moi qui l'ai envoyé à Stiles, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont au courant** **,** **mais j'ai fait en sorte ces deux dernières années de garder un œil sur lui, j'ai dû mentir a Peter** **,** **mais je pense** ….

_ **OU EST** **C** **E FILS DE PUTE, JE VAIS L'ÉGORGER….Deucalion ? Talia ? Claudia ? TOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

Andrew se tenant le bras, recula sur les marches.

_ **Je pense que bientôt** **,** **une chasse aux tra** **î** **tres pendant un clair de lune va être organisé** **e.** Talia siffla, c'est alors que le majordome fit son apparition, et emmena le traitre dans les sous-sols de la maison.

_ **Quelqu'un va pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Peter.

* * *

Alors ?Verdict?


	15. Chapter 14

Vous savez que je vous aime mes louveteaux, et bien voici le chapitre qui va sceller les destins de tous nos heros, mais pas de panique ce 'n'est pas la fin, le debut de l'histoire, bonne lecture.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les personnages OCs.

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Liens De Meute

Derek connaissait parfaitement l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Deucalion, il y était allé tellement souvent quand il était petit avec son ami Jeni, un petit garçon adorable contre qui il aimait rester collé. Son odeur de miel l'attirait tout le temps. Il venait souvent à la maison, puis un jour il n'était plus venu, laissant Derek enfant dans le plus grand désarroi et l'incompréhension. Et un jour cette odeur était réapparut, plus forte, mélangée à une touche de citron.

Ce fut lors d'une de ses ballades nocturnes, pendant ses vacances à Boston, qu'il avait humé cette délicieuse odeur.

Cette nuit-là, il rencontra pour la seconde fois Stiles, alias Stiles Stilinski, le fils de l'émissaire de la meute de sa mère, alias Jeni, surnom de Genim Stiles Stilinski.

Il l'avait compris, remettant toutes les pièces du puzzle qu'était sa vie, il aurait dû s'en souvenir avant, mais d'autres souvenirs parasitaient ceux-là.

Quand il arriva au lieu dit, il s'arrêta devant la vision qui lui était offerte, et hurla de douleur. Un hurlement qui venait du plus profond de son âme, un hurlement qui déchira le cœur de toutes les créatures qui purent l'entendre.

Talia Hale s'effondra à genou, tenu par Deucalion, terrassée par le hurlement de détresse, sous l'œil choqué de Claudia, et les pleurs de Cora.

John Stilinski, qui donnait des directives à ses adjoints, dut se retenir à son bureau pour ne pas tomber à terre.

Peter, Isaac et Laura ratissaient une partie de la forêt quand, sous les yeux apeurés d'Ethan, ils tombèrent chacun leur tour au sol.

Lydia hurla à son tour, puis s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras d'Aiden.

Jackson s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Cassandre, alors qu'ils étaient chargés de la recherche de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Scott hurla à la lune avec Liam, sans en comprendre la signification, mais leurs loups pleuraient.

Erica et Boyd se pelotonnèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils pleuraient.

OOOoooOooOOOooOOO

De la rive, Stiles s'avança lentement, ses pieds nus se firent mordre par le froid de l'eau glaciale du lac, qui trônait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, mais il s'en foutait, car tout ce qui l'importait était sa décision. Sa décision d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, de partir de ce monde hypocrite et faux, de ce monde qui l'a fait naître sans aucune raison, et pour lequel il n'avait que haine et ressentiment.

Il passa la lame froide de sa dague sur ses poignets, entaillant la chair profondément, la douleur physique était moindre comparée à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir émotionnellement. La douleur de se sentir vide, de se sentir seul malgré les gens qui l'entouraient, même si ceux-ci avaient les meilleures intentions.

Son cœur était brisé de façon irrémédiable, son corps était sali, et son âme ressemblait à une multitude de bris de miroir, qui lui reflétaient l'horreur qu'il avait subi.

Il entra dans l'eau, et se laissa porter par les méandres de celle-ci, fixant la lune pleine. Il se demandait malgré tout, si sa mort peinerait quelqu'un, ses larmes se mêlèrent aux flots, qui le faisaient dériver au rythme des fines vagues.

Il sentit son esprit partir, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière, aucune personne ne savait où il se trouvait, il avait pris soin d'effacer toutes traces de son odeur.

Il pensa à Cassandre, son ami, son protecteur, il savait que même si la perte d'un ami lui ferait du mal, il pourrait gérer. Il allait avoir la charge de prendre soin de Jackson, quant à Isaac, il avait Peter pour l'épauler, Lydia avait rencontré l'ancien Alpha Aiden, les atomes crochus s'étaient de suite vus, ses amis seraient entre de bonnes mains.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Derek, son seul et véritable amour, le ténébreux et taciturne Derek Hale.

Il se sentit sombrer dans l'eau, il ferma les yeux, et fit son adieu au monde, à la lune, seule compagne de son dernier acte. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, laissant les dernières bulles d'air s'échapper dans un dernier râle de souffrance, l'eau s'insinuant dans ses poumons.

Il pria la lune, pour que ses amis soient heureux dans leur avenir.

Un hurlement de détresse se fit entendre, un hurlement qui l'appelait, mais il voulait dormir, enfin, une dernière fois, s'endormir sans penser à la douleur du lendemain.

OOoooOOooOoooO

Derek se mit à courir, pas parce que sa vie en dépendait, mais bien celle de Stiles, hurlant son nom. Il dérapa sur les cailloux de la rive du lac, tombant à plusieurs reprise mais se relevant, il entra dans l'eau qui l'entravait à chaque pas, il maudissait la terre entière, hurlant encore et encore, demandant et priant n'importe quel dieu de l'aider.

Il plongea dans l'eau à la recherche de son amour coulant au fond du lac.

Il prit de l'air dans ses poumons, quand enfin il le vit.

Il plongea une seconde fois et nagea jusqu'à l'atteindre, il le prit dans ses bras et se donna de l'élan pour remonter à la surface.

_ **Ne meurs pas Stiles, ne me laisse pas Jeni.** Derek se rapprocha de la rive, nageant, donnant des forces à ses pieds, le maintenant la tête hors de l'eau.

Quand il eut pied, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la rive sèche. Il se mit à courir, tenant son amour contre lui, donnant le plus de chaleur possible.

Il courut sans s'arrêter, sans regarder autour de lui, la vie de Stiles en dépendait. Il se fichait du froid sur sa personne, il se fichait des ronces qui pouvaient l'agripper, il voulait arriver à destination avant que tout ne soit fini, il sentait le cœur de Stiles ralentir dangereusement.

Quand il arriva à destination, la lumière du cabinet vétérinaire était encore allumée malgré l'heure tardive. Deaton devait encore faire des heures supplémentaires, il entra brusquement, l'émissaire solitaire l'attendait.

_ **J'ai entendu ton hurlement, je savais que tu allais venir ici** , dit l'homme comme explication, **viens avec moi, vite.**

Deaton ouvrit la petite porte en bois de sorbier, et Derek le suivit à l'arrière de la boutique.

_ **Dépose** **le** **sur la table et attend** **s** **moi dehors** …

_ **Je veux** …

_ **Me fais** **-** **tu confiance Derek ?**

_ **Oui mais** …

_ **Tu vas me perturber, attend** **s** **moi dehors**.

Derek déposa Stiles sur la table d'auscultation et sortit, non sans jeter un regard à son amour qui semblait dormir, mais dont le cœur rata un battement et s'affaiblissait.

Derek sortit, s'adossant au mur et glissant le long de celui-ci, il leva les yeux et tomba sur son oncle Peter, Isaac et Laura.

Peter s'approcha de son neveu, s'accroupît et le prit dans ses bras, Derek se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Alors ? on me deteste, on cherche sur facebook ou se trouve ma grotte, mais vous le saurez pas nananananereeeeeeuh a la semaine prochaine


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour a tous mes louveteaux lecteurs et lectrices, je sais je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment j'espere que vous m'en excuserez, pour me faire pardonner je vais poster aujourd'hui un chapitre de lGGAGS et de LRDG et jeudi LDL voila les louloups, bonne lecture a vous je repond a toutes les rws dans la semaine bisous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les personnages OCs**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Une Nouvelle Ere**

Talia arriva au cabinet de Deaton accompagnée de Deucalion et Claudia, et quand ils entrèrent, l'odeur de tristesse qui avait envahi la boutique les agressa. Claudia suffoqua devant la tristesse palpable des personnes présentes, Lydia se tenait à Aiden comme si sa vie en dépendait, Jackson s'était réfugié dans les bras de Cassandre et n'en sortit pas la tête, Isaac regardait dans le vide tenant la main d'un Peter aussi présent que lui, Laura tenait son frère dans ses bras, à terre, qui n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis son arrivée. A son plus grand étonnement, Danny, un ami des trois amis, était là avec Ethan, et la plus grande surprise de Claudia ce fut de voir Scott, Liam, Erica et Boyd présents, et ils avaient l'air aussi tristes que les autres.

_ **Le lien de meute** , souffla Deucalion

_ **Le quoi ?** demanda Talia qui ne comprenait pas la situation, elle se fit la réflexion que depuis le retour de Stiles son univers avait explosé, rien ne semblait s'emboiter, ses connaissances étaient désuètes.

_ **Je t'expliquerais plus tard que** …

_ **C'est un lien cré** **é** **par une personne** **,** **mais qui s'étend** **à** **toute une meute même si elle n'est pas encore form** **ée** **, c'est rare et même très rare** , Claudia répondit simplement, Talia se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle fixait une porte, elle utilisa ses sens mais rien ne lui parvenait de la pièce, elle devait être insonorisée pour les loups.

_ **Tu as joint ton** …

Talia ne put finir sa phrase que John entra en trombe dans le cabinet.

_ **O** **ù** **est mon fils ? O** **ù** **est-il ?**

Peter sentit sa colère refaire surface à la vue de l'homme de loi.

_ **Isaac tu permets une seconde** , Peter laissa le jeune homme et s'approcha dangereusement de John, mais Deucalion s'interposa.

_ **Deucalion, même si tu es bien plus fort que moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, je pense avoir tous les droits de m'expliquer avec un abruti**.

Deucalion se poussa et laissa passer Peter, il savait que si ça dégénérait, il ne serait pas loin. Mais il connaissait assez bien le tempérament de Peter, et savait que « s'expliquer » allait être plus musclé.

Quand Peter se trouva en face de John, ce dernier lui cracha son mépris au visage, simplement avec un regard. C'est alors que Peter fut le plus rapide, Talia avait beau être l'Alpha de tête, Peter lui avait une rapidité incroyable, Deucalion était fort, voir plus que Talia s'il le voulait, mais sa vitesse ne rivalisait pas avec celle de Peter, aucun des membres de la meute, sauf Isaac, ne pouvait le suivre.

Il agrippa la gorge de John avec ses griffes.

_ **Un geste et je te jure que je t'égorge,** menaça Peter, **tu vas bien m'écouter, ouvrir bien grandes tes oreilles de shérif de mon cul.**

Peter se décala et, du doigt, pointa la porte en face d'eux et toutes les personnes présentes.

_ **Si par malheur Stiles venait à mourir, que penses-tu qu'il arriverait à toutes ces personnes** **?** **T** **oi qui est l'émissaire de notre meute, que va-t-il se pass** **er** **pour mon neveu, pour ses amis, pour ta femme, pour moi ? Dis-moi** **,** **toi qui est si intelligent, si fort, si mieux que tout le monde. JE SUIS UN ALPHA, tu m'entends** **,** **et pourtant si TON FILS venait à mourir par ta faute et celle bien sûr d'Andrew aussi** , Peter s'approcha de son oreille **, je te jure sur ma vie, que je te tue, même si je dois en payer l** **e** **prix, parce que sache le, la vie de ton fils est bien plus importante pour nous tous que la tienne** **.** Peter se tourna vers Derek qui pleurait encore dans les bras de sa sœur. **M** **on neveu ne peux même plus s'arrêter de pleurer depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, pour ce qui est des autres loups, je pense qu'il** **s** **se sente** **nt** **comme moi, désœuvré** **s** **, triste** **s** **, comme la moitié de nous-même, nous sommes en quelque sorte reli** **és** **à Stiles** **,** **et de ne pas savoir comment** **(il)** **va** **,** **nous torture pire que si tu nous av** **ais** **attach** **é** **à des barbelés d'acier** **,** **et** **que** **tu envoy** **ais** **des décharges électriques.**

Peter lâcha John, et pris la direction de la sortite de la clinique, mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, la porte de la salle où se trouvait Stiles s'ouvrit. Tout le monde se mit en position d'attente, Deaton sortit la mine basse, quand il leva les yeux il recula, jamais il n'avait pensé que le sort de Stiles rameuterait tout le monde.

_ **Avant que vous ne me posiez vos questions, je tiens à vous dire que Stiles va un peu** **mieux** **, il est réveillé et souhaite voir Derek.**

Tout le monde souffla de soulagement, et Derek se leva pour entrer dans la pièce, mais Deaton posa sa main sur son bras et lui souffla deux phrases que seul les loups purent entendre. Derek baissa la tête et entra, puis claqua la porte qui ne ferma pas complètement.

Derek regarda le jeune homme devant lui, assit immobile sur la table d'auscultation, Deaton lui avait donné un bas de jogging et une couverture, posée sur ses épaules nues qui tressautaient, suivant les mouvements causés par les pleures de Stiles.

_ **Pourquoi ?** murmura Stiles, **Pourquoi vouloir me faire souffrir ?** Stiles leva les yeux sur Derek. **J** **e ne voulais pas être sauvé**.

Le cœur de Derek se serra face à la détresse de son compagnon, il s'approcha et tenta de remettre la couverture qui commençait à tomber.

_ **Ne me touche pas** , hurla Stiles en larmes **, ne me touche pas, je n'ai pas le droit, je ne dois pas être heureux.**

Derek ne comprenait pas, pourquoi, pourquoi il n'arrivait à s'approcher de lui, il était comme figeait devant la détresse de son compagnon.

_ **Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux, je suis un monstre, je ne dois pas vivre, je dois en finir, ma vie n'a aucun intérêt, laisse-moi mourir** **!** Stiles glissa de la table et tomba genoux, fatigué de devoir lutter jour après jour, il voulait que tout ça finisse. **S** **i tu t'approches de moi** **,** **je finirais par te tuer** …

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes** **? T** **u es mon compagnon, tu es ma moitié et c'est moi qui t'ai fais le plus de mal** **. J** **e dois réparer mon erreur, je dois m'amend** **er** **du mal que je t'ai fait** **. L** **aisse-moi une chance de te prouv** **er** **que tu es une personne bien, je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber**.

_ **NON** , Stiles leva les yeux vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur à l'en faire souffrir **, s'il te plait, je peux pas t'aimer, je le supporte plus** **.** Stiles toucha l'endroit où battais son cœur. **J** **e suis maudit, je ferai du mal à tous ceux que j'aime si je reste en vie, je ferais du mal à mes parents, à mes amis, à toi** **,** **et ça je ne peux le supporter.**

Derek se précipita sur Stiles et l'entoura de ses bras, malgré que celui-ci se débattait furieusement, tapant des poings contre le torse de Derek, celui-ci le tint fermement sans jamais le lâcher. Après cinq minutes de lutte, Stiles arrêta de se battre et laissa Derek l'entourer, il pleurait et hurlait, hurlement de chagrin qui fit frissonner les personnes à l'extérieur, Derek posa sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon et le serra fort, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

_ **Chut calme toi, à partir de maintenant, plus jamais je te laisse seul, je t** **'ai** **promis de te protéger et de t'aider à passer tous les épreuves que la vie mettra sur notre chemin, je t'aime Stiles Stilinski, plus jamais je** **ne** **renierai mes sentiments** **à** **ton égard**.

Derrière la porte, les jeunes avaient dû partir sur ordre de Talia et Peter, ces derniers étaient restés avec Deucalion, John et Claudia.

Deaton s'était éclipsé dans son bureau, Peter se tenait à côté de la porte, tentant de se retenir de rentrer pour hurler au jeune homme qu'il n'était en rien un monstre.

Talia s'était refugié dans les bras de Deucalion, elle pleura pour son fils, pour la souffrance du jeune Stilinski, Claudia était sortie, pleurant suite aux phrases de son fils.

John se tenait là au milieu de la pièce, les paroles de son fils lui avait brisé le cœur, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Des larmes de frustration se mirent à couler, ça faisait des années qu'il se retenait. Deux ans pour être exact, deux ans à se retenir de pleurer ça fais long, mais là il n'arrivait pas à couper les vannes.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, quand il leva les yeux se fut pour tomber sur le regard réconfortant de Peter, il lui sourit, fit un signe de la tête et sortit rejoindre sa femme.

Stiles et Derek s'endormirent une demi-heure plus tard, allongés l'un sur l'autre sur la table, leur jambes entremêlées. Derek sur le dos, tenant Stiles, la tête posée sur son torse, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse la lui enlever. Talia et Claudia entrèrent sans faire un bruit, déposèrent deux couvertures sur eux, puis sortirent, John éteignit la lumière, Peter ferma la porte.

_ **Nous connaissons tous les répercussions de la situation ?** Deucalion voulait être bien sûr que tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, il y a deux ans, n'était pas pour rien.

_ **Oui !** répondirent John et Peter ensemble.

_ **Bon** **,** **nous allons avoir du pain sur la plan** **ch** **e** **!** Talia tendit la main à Claudia. **Nous faisons partie de la même famille comme le souhait de notre enfance**.

_ **Oui**.

Les cinq adultes s'installèrent pour la nuit sur les sièges de la clinique, et discutèrent de tout et de rien, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les deux jeunes hommes qui dormaient profondément.

* * *

Alors ?


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous annonce officiellement que cette fiction se termine ICI, et oui chaque chose a une fin, heureuse ou pas.

Mais sachez que cette fiction a une seconde partie, qui est en partie écrite, donc ce n'est pas un adieu, ni une fin ouverte, vous aurez droit à une fin pleine d'amour ou pas, je sais pas encore la fin n'est pas encore établie dans ma tête.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

On se retrouve à la fin pour un petit teaser de la seconde partie.

* * *

Chapitre précédant :

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes** **? T** **u es mon compagnon, tu es ma moitié et c'est moi qui t'ai fait le plus de mal** **. J** **e dois réparer mon erreur, je dois m'amend** **er** **du mal que je t'ai fait** **. L** **aisse-moi une chance de te prouv** **er** **que tu es une personne bien, je ne te laisserais plus jamais tomber**.

_ **NON** , Stiles leva les yeux vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur à l'en faire souffrir **, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas t'aimer, je le supporte plus** **.** Stiles toucha l'endroit où battais son cœur. **J** **e suis maudit, je ferai du mal à tous ceux que j'aime si je reste en vie, je ferais du mal à mes parents, à mes amis, à toi** **,** **et ça je ne peux le supporter.**

Derek se précipita sur Stiles et l'entoura de ses bras, malgré que celui-ci se débattait furieusement, tapant des poings contre le torse de Derek, celui-ci le tint fermement sans jamais le lâcher. Après cinq minutes de lutte, Stiles arrêta de se battre et laissa Derek l'entourer, il pleurait et hurlait, hurlement de chagrin qui fit frissonner les personnes à l'extérieur, Derek posa sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon et le serra fort, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

_ **Chut calme toi, à partir de maintenant, plus jamais je te laisse seul, je t** **'ai** **promis de te protéger et de t'aider à passer tous les épreuves que la vie mettra sur notre chemin, je t'aime Stiles Stilinski, plus jamais je** **ne** **renierai mes sentiments** **à** **ton égard**.

 **Chapitre 16 – Le début des ennuis – Une histoire d'un couple pas ordinaire**

Quand Derek se réveilla, il n'était plus dans la clinique de Deaton et pire que tout Stiles n'était plus dans ses bras. Il se mit en position assise et scruta sa chambre, puis pris de panique il se leva et entreprit de chercher dans la maison, il espérait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas rêver, se serait bien le pire des rêves qu'il soit pour lui.

Quand il perçut les discussions qui se déroulaient en bas, il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter et descendit aussitôt.

A peine Derek eut descendu les escaliers que tout bruit cessa, une sorte de réunion avait lieu dans le salon. Talia Hale était assise auprès de Deucalion, Claudia Stilinski près de son mari le shérif de la ville et émissaire de la famille, Victoria et Christopher Argent, de la famille des chasseurs les plus prolifique de la région, Peter Hale et Isaac Lahey collés l'un à l'autre près de la cheminée.

_ **Bien dormi mon chéri** , demanda Talia en se levant, **nous n'avions pas l'intention de te réveiller….**

_ **Où est Stiles ?**

Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce, les adultes ne savaient pas comment expliquer à Derek que le jeune homme s'était réveillé dans la nuit et s'était enfui sans laisser de traces de lui-même. Les jeunes étaient à sa recherche pendant que les adultes essayaient de cartographier la zone en espérant le retrouver.

C'est alors qu'Isaac se détacha de Peter, qui le regardait étrangement, et s'approcha de Derek.

_ **En fait** **,** **personne ne cherche Stiles** , murmura craintif Isaac, les yeux baissés au sol.

_ **Quoi ?** s'écrièrent les adultes, qui s'étaient levé à l'annonce du jeune bouclé.

_ **Pourquoi ne le cherche** **z-vous** **pas** **?** s'insurgea John

_ **Peut-être qu'ils ont connaissance de quelque** **chose** **que nous ne savons pas** , répondit calmement Victoria

_ **Ce n'est pas une raison** , railla Peter, qui observait Isaac de loin

_ **Je suis d'accord avec Peter** , fit John

Pendant que les adultes débattaient entre eux, Derek pouvait sentit la peur s'échapper dans chaque pore du jeune bêta. Il s'avança vers lui, il sentit qu'Isaac avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose d'important, mais sentir la colère et l'incompréhension des adultes présents ne l'aidait absolument pas.

_ **SILENCE** , rugit Derek, faisant taire toutes les personnes dans le salon, **Isaac ?**

Le bêta leva un regarda apeuré vers Derek, il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une lettre qu'il lui tendit.

_ **C'est de la part de Stiles, quand il est parti cette nuit, il est venu chez moi et m** **'** **a donn** **é** **cette lettre** , Derek prit la lettre avec appréhension, mélangé à de la peur, peur que son compagnon se soit enfui loin de lui.

Isaac recula et retourna vers Peter, qui ouvrit ses bras à son compagnon pour le prendre contre lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Peter lui sourit. Il savait qu'Isaac avait pris sur lui pour remettre cette fameuse lettre, il comprit pourquoi son compagnon était tendu et stressé depuis son arrivée.

Derek ouvrit la lettre devant le regard inquiet des adultes, et la lut à voix haute.

 _« Derek,_

 _Je sais que tu ne vas pas être content après cette lettre_

 _Mais je dois le faire, je dois partir, loin, très loin_

 _Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulu me sauver de moi-même_

 _Mais c'est impossible pour le moment, car je dois d'abord me sauver_

 _Pour que quelqu'un entre dans mon cœur,_

 _Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur une première fois et_

 _Tu l'as brisé en milliers de petits morceaux malgré toi_

 _Je le sais maintenant, mais mon cœur est encore trop fragile et meurtri_

 _Laiss_ _e_ _-moi du temps et je reviendr_ _ai_ _, je te le promets mon amour_

 _Je te demanderai juste de prendre soin de mes amis et de ma famille_

 _Je t'ai aimé, Je t'aime toujours et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin_

 _Ton compagnon Stiles Stilinski »_

Derek tomba à terre sous le poids des mots qu'il venait de lire, son cœur explosa et se serra en même temps. Il se sentit léger par la promesse, mais tellement plus lourd du fait de l'éloignement. Talia s'agenouilla devant son fils et le pris dans ses bras.

_ **Pleure mon enfant, pleure** , Derek lâcha les vannes et se libéra de ses larmes. Claudia trouva refuge dans les bras de son mari, Peter serra un peu plus Isaac, qui pleura à son tour devant la détresse de Derek. Victoria se leva et sortit de la pièce pour pleurer sous le regard inquiet de son mari.

Laura, qui s'était cachée derrière la porte du salon, partit en courant dans les étages.

 **OOOOOoOOOooOoO**

Stiles regarda le paysage derrière lui par le rétroviseur de sa jeep pour la centième fois depuis son départ. Son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres l'éloignaient de sa famille, de ses amis, de son compagnon, mais il devait le faire. Quand il s'était réveillé au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de Derek, il l'avait senti, cette étincelle en lui, cette chaleur bienfaisante qui lui montait des pieds jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, cette lueur qu'il n'avait pas vue en lui depuis bien longtemps.

Il savait que s'était dû à la proximité de Derek, mais surtout à leur amour. Alors il avait pris la décision, celle de se contrôler, de s'entraîner, de vivre avec cette lueur. D'abord sans Derek, mais avec ses pensées, quand il arriverait à se contrôler, il reviendrait car il en avait fait la promesse.

Une promesse d'amour.

 **FIN**

* * *

Voila une page se ferme ... et une autre s'ouvre, bisous a bientôt

 **SPOILERS (Je précise que ce n'est pas encore corrigé pour ceux qui préfèrent me prendre la tête pour des fautes plutôt que de me dire s'il aime ou pas) :**

_ **Suffit** , cria le patriarche de la maison, accoudé à couloir ouvert du premier étage, voyant ses valeureux chasseurs de faire laminer par une force invisible, il avait eu assez de déconvenue ce soir, **qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans ma demeure sans y avoir été invité …**

_ **Mais on m'a ouvert la porte me semble-t-il** , une forme vêtu d'une longue cape bordeaux avec capuche rabattu sur le visage entra dans la maison suivit d'une autre et se stoppèrent au milieu de l'entrée.

_ **Je n'aime pas me répète mais qui êtes-vous ?**

La première forme enleva sa capuche et montra son visage juvénile sans expression avec une cicatrice lui barrant l'œil droite, Gérard hoqueta de surprise et d'horreur, 6 mois qu'il avait envoyé ses meilleurs pisteurs sur ses traces, aucuns n'étaient revenu en plus de n'avoir donné aucuns signes de vies.

_ **Toi** **!** fulmina Gérard, sa soirée devenait de plus en plus irritante, tu es de retour.

_ **Oui** , répondit simplement le jeune homme, **et je suis venu vous conseiller de rester à votre place d'humain et de ne plus vous attaquez au meute présente sur LEUR territoire ...**

_ **Ou ?**

_ **Ou alors je viendrais moi-même vous exterminer, les uns après les autres.**

_ **Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur, je sais comment te combattre mon jeune ami, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche depuis que j'ai appris ton existence et …**

 **_ Trop de blablas pour moi** , fit le jeune homme faisant ricaner son amie derrière lui, **vous croyez que je serais venu ici ne sachant pas que vous pouvez me combattre,** il se mit à sourire, **j'ai torturer vos chasseurs pour qu'ils me disent ce qu'ils savaient avant de les désagréger membres par membres** …  
Gérard enrager littéralement, il n'avait pas encore reçu l'outil qui lui permettrais de contrôler ou détruire cet être.

Voila pour le Teaser dites moi si ça vous intéresse.


End file.
